Malfoy Invasion
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: A new Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts: more recluse, more silent, and more human. With his three cousins and Blaise Zabini, he tries to go through life normally and not get himself involved with a certain fiery Ginny Weasley. Not so simple...
1. Default Chapter

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

Just a little something I managed to think of. I don't really know where this is going, but oh well. Review people!

Disclaimer: Right, I own Draco Malfoy. I wish!

Prologue

The Summer that Passed and A Glimpse of the New Malfoys 

Lucius Malfoy died under the wrath of Lord Voldemort's wand the summer before Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Narcissa, finally coming free of her husband's Imperius Curse, immediately took off with Draco from Malfoy Manor just as the Dark Lord left, leaving many more of his failure followers behind.

Mother and son fled to Scotland where they sought refuge on the other, more obscure branch of the Malfoy family. 

Maximus Ebenezer Malfoy was Lucius' elder brother. He left the manor years before in disgust when he discovered Lucius' ties with the Dark Lord. 

Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoys weren't always proprietors of the Dark Arts.

He resided in an old castle in the Scottish Highlands where he started a family of his own. He secretly became one of the members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and did his best in protecting the area he lived in from Voldemort's power.

Narcissa and Draco could never have found a safer place.

But soon, the summer ended and the next thing they knew, Draco's letter from Hogwarts arrived and he had to go back to school.

Draco never really liked studying at Hogwarts. If it weren't for the insistence of his mother, he would have been in Durmstrang, as his father would have wanted. 

He however, never felt this much resistance before.

Never before had he never wanted to go back to school this bad.

So many things had happened that past summer and he didn't know if he would ever be able to survive outside of the strong stone walls of his uncle's castle.

For the first time, Draco had really felt safe. And happy.

Maximus was very unlike his father. 

He treated Draco like one of his own sons, not a statue made of glass that Lucius had wanted to fashion with his fiery contempt.

That summer had made him human, softened and hardened in different parts of his being.

Would he be able to survive another year in Hogwarts where he would be so far away from this security that he had come to know?

He will, for this time he wouldn't be going alone.

Cringing closed eyes were opened after a moment's hesitance to reveal large, bright blue eyes. These eyes shone with wonder as they darted from one corner to another as if trying to catch something that flew from one side to another. A bright light of delight made the blue orbs sparkle just as a sweet childish voice echoed to exclaim,

"That was AWESOME!!"

"Oh stop acting like a muggle-born, Rizza."

The same blue eyes darted to one corner to focus on an arrogant, pale-faced boy who had an annoyed look on his face.  The boy's proud posture, expensive robes, and distinctive slicked-back, white-blond hair echoed his pureblood heritage. "You're embarrassing me."

The owner of the aforementioned blue eyes, a pretty little girl with long, golden-blond hair stood with her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow in a very distinctive way as she said, "Sure Juli! Like you didn't think that was amazing yourself!"

The boy sniffed, adding more snobbishness to his looks in the process as he crossed his arms over his chest and lazily fixed her with a look of boredom. "Right, like hidden vortexes aren't common. Please!"

"I saw you, Julian!" The girl called Rizza taunted, sticking her index finger in front of the boy's prissy face with flourish and familiarity that could only come from a sibbling. "Your eyes were actually wide when you managed to get through."

"Was not." He insisted coolly as he pushed at his trolley loaded with luggage toward the steaming red train known as the Hogwarts Express as if he was trying to avoid the girl for some reason.

"Was too." Of course Rizza was quick to follow.

"Was not."

"Was tooooo~oo!"

"I have this urge to denounce you, from this moment forward, as my sister."

"Right! Like people wouldn't notice how much we look alike! Are you forgetting something, Julian? We're twins! Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

"Augh! When will you ever shut up?"

"There they go again." A soft, deep drawl was heard as a tall, male figure wearing black robes emerged from the usual busy crowd of Platfrom 9 and ¾.

White-blond hair glistened in the light as stormy gray eyes followed the two children through the bustling horde of people. He wasn't one of those people you would overlook even in a crowd like this. 

It was Draco Malfoy.

Something evidently changed in the Malfoy heir.

For one, he wasn't as pale and as lanky as he used to be years before. His shoulders were broader and he was taller. He had grown into a lean build, all skin and muscle, a Seeker's body. A tan that obviously came from staying long under the sun had darkened him a little, enough to shut the rumors that were spread the year before that he was a vampire.

But aside from the physical and more notable changes, there were more that would have been easily overlooked.

Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found and any traces of the trademark malicious Malfoy smirk were unseen. His confident and arrogant swagger was downplayed into a quiet and contemplative tread that would remind one of a lazy yet alert jungle cat that would certainly attack if provoked.

There was also that strange light in his gray eyes. 

Whatever it was, it cast a calm over his fine features like nothing has ever done before.

"I knew Julian's prissy attitude came from somewhere." A pleasant alto voice sounded from beside him and when Draco turned his gaze, he found himself subjected to an amused pair of deep green eyes. "Thanks a lot, Drake."

This comment came from a slender-bodied female with shoulder-length, wavy white-blond hair and a warm, welcoming smile. She was dressed in a classy deep blue dress that fell to her knees and hugged her slender figure. She was very beautiful.

Draco raised her an inquiring eyebrow in response. "What makes you say that, Adriana?"

She smiled as she intimately connected her gaze with his. "Because you're the biggest prat in the family, coz."

"Thanks for that compliment, Adriana dear."

"My pleasure, Draco."

Draco sighed as he followed his cousins Rizza, Julian, and Adriana into the Hogwarts Express.

Oh, his last year will definitely be interesting, if not eventful for them all. 


	2. Too Many Malfoys

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

Thanks so much to Cariel, sassw14, and PhoenixRae for reviewing!

Well, Draco wouldn't be here in this chapter but he would be back on the next one. Don't worry. ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own Julian Alexander Malfoy, my Mini-Draco and his hyperactive twin Larizza Olivia Malfoy. ^_^

Chapter I

Too Many Malfoys 

Anyone who have been in Hogwarts for a long time and attentive to the student gossip mill would have seen the sight of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley together truly a wonder.

Everybody knew that the youngest Weasley had the biggest crush on the young and famous wizard. 

Everybody knew the youngest Weasley never uttered more than a few words in the presence of the Boy Who Lived.

Right?  
Right.

Then, how was it possible that they were now walking down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, bantering like old friends, when no one has ever seen them actually interact like that before?

What kind of twist of circumstance is playing here?

All right, who was it that kidnapped ickle little Ginny Weasley and replaced her with this confident and blooming beauty? 

"Thank you so much for coming with me to get these, Harry." Ginny Weasley beamed up at her tall companion as she walked down the hall to her train compartment. Her hands were laden with sweets and pastries from the dining cart.

Harry Potter smiled back in return, walking side by side with her. "T'was nothing Ginny. It was getting awfully stuffy in the compartment. You could feel those two actually itching to jump each other." The dark-haired boy stuck his finger into his mouth in a show of disgust.

The little redhead giggled, understanding him perfectly.

Apparently, her elder brother, Ron and Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger had finally revealed their feelings for one another that past summer and they almost couldn't get their hands off each other since then.

It was getting annoying.

"Really Harry, how do you manage to cope with being the third wheel?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's pretty easy once you manage to perfect the skill of blanking them out and pretending that you're in another world all together."

Ginny giggled once more, her brown eyes glowing with teasing. "Another world? What, the wonderful world of Cho Chang?"

Harry shook his head when Ginny begun nudging him teasingly while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. He chuckled and pulled her red hair lightly as he came to do in answer to her teasing as he said, "You little prat! That was a low blow!"

Ginny tried to get away but that notion was quickly squashed when something hit her hard in the mid-section. 

Everything was like in slow motion. The chocolate frogs and pastries she had been holding were in the air. The train's interior came to focus before her eyes before sighting the pixie lights on the ceilings.

"Ginny!" Harry's voice called from behind her and she knew he tried to catch her.

But he failed in his heroics for once.

Ginny Weasley had everything planned out for her sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

First and foremost, she promised that she would get over her crush over her hopeless and now-ridiculous crush over Harry Potter, aka the Boy who Lived. He was never ever going to see her as more than the little sister he never had and she had to learn to accept that.

Secondly, she will do well in her studies. Nuff said.

Thirdly, she will stand up for herself against all the prats and idiots who plan on picking on her and her family. She was a big girl now and she didn't need any more rescuing from Ron, Hermione, or Harry.

And finally, in line with her first plan, she would get herself a life. Being a Potter groupie for as long as she could remember, there hadn't been much time for friends. Sure, Colin Creevey, her best friend, was great but expanding her social circle wouldn't hurt, right? 

She had been thinking about these things all summer and when she had been able to twist and turn her perspective on her life around, she was convinced she needed a change.

Secretly, a more assertive and frank Ginny existed. It was just hidden somewhere underneath an overwhelming shyness that had been the bane of her existence ever since she had lain eyes on a young and uncertain Harry Potter. 

She wasn't blaming Harry for what he changed in her. It just happened that he affected her far too much to the point that it wasn't healthy anymore and she knew she had to stop.

Hermione was also a good help ever since they became close during Ginny's third year, Hermione's fourth.

She always listened to Ginny rant and rave over anything under the sun and was patient with her constant complaints about Harry. She never outright told Ginny that what she was doing was hopeless, no Hermione was too nice for that. 

Hermione recognized how Ginny's life revolved around her feelings for the Boy who Lived, but she also encouraged the younger girl to look beyond him at what else life has to offer.

Her constant insights on the matter made Ginny come to a decision. 

If Harry would only see her as a little sister and friend, then a little sister and friend is what he's going to get.

Her first promise was the hardest to accomplish. 

She had had feelings for Harry ever since she was ten. Ending history like that took a lot of work.

Getting to talk to Harry while looking him straight in the eye was a good start and the rest followed. By the end of the summer, Harry and Ginny were actually good friends.

Everything else just seemed to come together after that.

Well, almost everything. She had yet to come across the ultimate prat that she needed to face. She had yet to meet up with Draco Malfoy.

She never really liked Draco Malfoy.

The amazing bouncing ferret always picked on her and Ron whenever he had the chance and it had always been Ron who ended up fighting him off and getting into trouble. Ginny never had the opportunity or the gall to actually face off against the smirking Death Eater spawn. (A/N: ouch! Okay that hurt for me to write, but hey, this is a Weasley's point of view.)

She wouldn't be taking anymore of Malfoy's crap this year. 

That was for sure.

He's going to get it if he as much as says one insulting word at her.

Ginny landed on the wooden floor with a loud crash and it took some time before she could stop the whirling in her head to pay attention to anything around her.

"Ginny?"

She attempted to focus her confused brown eyes on whomever it was who spoke to her. Concerned green eyes and a worried expression on a handsome face topped with messy dark hair met her gaze. 

"Ginny, are you all right?" 

Ginny finally registered that it was Harry speaking to her, but before she could reply, the weight that had been on her stomach that she hadn't noticed until then, moved off of her.

"Oh I am so sorry! Are you all right?"

She turned her head to look at where the voice came from.

The little girl had a doll-like appearance with her long, curly, golden-blond hair and dynamite blue eyes. Her hair was done up into a neat half-ponytail and her eyes were looking entreatingly at her. She had been sprawled over her, but somehow she had managed to sit up and recover gracefully, her back straight and her legs folded under her.

The doll-girl blinked and Ginny was brought out of her observations.

"Yes. I'm all right."

Ginny watched with fascination as the girl suddenly clapped her hands together and smiled with glee at her response. "That's wonderful! I thought I hurt you too much! Your boyfriend was awfully worried about you." She said, inclining her little head towards Harry's direction whom was still crouching by Ginny's side.

Harry noticeably blushed, something that would have made Ginny very happy a year ago, at the girl's comment. He ignored the girl's words and helped Ginny up, still not taking the concerned expression off of his face. "Ginny are you sure you're all right?"

Ginny nodded, a little dazed but fine. "Yes Harry. Stop worrying about—"

But her statement was cut short when another voice sliced into the conversation.

"Okay Rizza, what have you done this time?"

Harry's spine straightened quickly and Ginny noticed the sudden tenseness that had come over him. 

He spun towards the direction of the voice; Ginny's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

Standing before them in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest, was a boy who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy when he was eleven.

He could have been Draco for all they knew. He had the perfectly slicked back white-blond hair, the straight and proud posture, the dark and expensive robes, and that unmistakable bored and snobbish expression on his face. The boy even had the annoying drawl down pat.

Sharp, gray eyes cut to the two gaping Gryffindors and the boy hissed, in a drawl tinged with annoyance, "Why don't you snap a picture? It would last longer."

Harry and Ginny jumped in shock. 

They were expecting an insult, name-calling, but nothing of the sort came.

They studied him carefully. Who was this boy and why did he look so much like Draco Malfoy?

Their questions were answered when the doll-girl came forward and sighed.

"Oh Juli, what is up your butt now?"

Ginny almost wanted to pull the girl away when she went closer to the mini-Draco. 

Those cold gray eyes snapped back to the girl in question, the doll-girl named Rizza. "Need you ask? Obviously I'm here to make sure that you don't make a mess of things. And please, for the love of Merlin." The boy groaned and rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Juli'? I have a beautiful name and it's Julian Alexander if you have forgotten, Larizza Olivia."

Ginny found herself giggling while Harry looked at her like she was insane.

It was just very amusing watching the two of them interact and it was quite funny watching the Malfoy-look-alike twisting his very distinct features around in different expressions. Draco Malfoy had a face like stone and he only had two facial expressions: smug and smugger.

The mini-Draco caught the sound of her giggles and he narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

Rizza seemed to have picked up on his sullen mood and tried her best to smooth out the situation.

"I'm very sorry." She smiled apologetically at Harry and Ginny as she wrapped one arm around mini-Draco's, the boy who called himself Julian Alexander, in a very familiar manner. It was amazing that he didn't even seem to mind. "Everybody's been staring at him ever since he stepped into the train."

"I know I'm good-looking." The boy who looked a lot like Draco quipped. 

This time, Harry looked at him like he was insane.

"But must they look at me all the time as if I were some painting on display? It's getting bloody annoying feeling their eyes on my back all the time."

Rizza expressed Ginny and Harry's thoughts when the girl rolled her eyes and slapped him up the head. This earned her the contemptuous glare from the trademark gray eyes. 

"You are so full of yourself, you do realize that don't you? Honestly!" She looked like she wanted to throw her hands up in the air. "People only look at you funny because you look exactly like Drake!"

"Drake?"

Harry and Ginny were looking at each other as if trying to comprehend the shock.

"You do mean Draco Malfoy don't you?" Harry asked, his eyes looking hopeful that they would say "no".

That would be all they needed. More Malfoys.

The two eleven-year-olds looked at the pair of Gryffindors and something more was revealed to them. 

The two of them looked alike, despite the hair and eye color.

They were twins.

Malfoy twins.

Ginny could feel Harry getting sick.

"Why yes." Julian answered in a drawl, a little, familiar smirk lifting one side of his thin lips. "We are his cousins."

"My name is Larizza Olivia Malfoy, but please call me Rizza." Rizza smiled that was distinctly a Malfoy's despite the warmth and welcome that was there.

"And I am Julian Alexander Malfoy, as you probably have heard." His right eyebrow raised and there was no mistaking him now. He is a Malfoy. "And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled hesitantly and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you Rizza, Julian."

Rizza sighed and rolled her blue eyes to the ceiling once more when Ginny gasped at what her twin brother did. Julian had taken Ginny's hand and kissed it instead of shaking it as Ginny intended.

Even Harry looked appalled at the gesture. 

Not only was this totally un-Malfoyish (as far as they were exposed to it), but it was a known fact that the Malfoys and the Weasleys had never gotten along. 

Julian saw her shock and gracefully cushioned it with an explanation. "I was raised to be a gentleman, Ms. Weasley and despite the feud between our families I believe that any female should be treated with respect." He looked very serious and he seemed older than he was at that moment.

"How old are you?" Ginny squeaked out suddenly before she could even think. 

"Pardon?"  
"Oh forget it." Ginny said hastily, pulling her hand out of his and blushing. How embarrassing! Blushing because of a chivalrous eleven-year-old Malfoy! Was she getting desperate?

"I know you!" 

Ginny forgot all about her embarrassment when she heard the shrill explanation. 

Rizza was staring excitedly at a suddenly uncomfortable-looking Harry Potter, whose bangs had suddenly revealed his telltale lightning bolt scar.

"You're Harry Potter!"

Rizza was jumping up and down and Julian was regarding him with mild interest.

"Well aren't you??" Rizza's blue eyes were probably begging him to answer an affirmative.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, not happy that he was once more in the spotlight. "Well, yes."

"This is so cool!" She squealed and Julian visibly cringed, but not much.

"I get to go to school with Harry Potter! Isn't this great, Julian?" She turned to her passive brother to confirm his own excitement as well. To this, Julian answered in a dry, but otherwise neutral response.

"Smashing, Rizza." 

The hyperactive twin was on a roll now and began raining questions on the poor Boy Who Lived, who at the moment, wished that he was the Boy Who Died and Didn't Live to Experience This.

"Was it really VOLDEMORT who put that scar on you?"

"Were you scared?"

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

As much as Ginny was feeling sympathetic for Harry, she couldn't help but be amused at the situation.

It was kind of funny. Imagine, six foot tall Harry Potter almost quailing underneath the enthusiastic attention of a petite eleven year old girl while the girls' twin brother was looking on as if divided between leaving her there or stopping her tirade.

Her gaze collided with that of Julian's and she saw exasperation in his eyes even if it was just for a moment.

"Come now Rizza." Julian's voice was as drawling as it had been before but it had lost its sarcastic edge. "Adriana and Draco have been searching for you."

"Aww!" Rizza stopped and looked regretfully at Harry (looking relieved) then at her twin. "Do we really have to go?"

Julian answered without a pause. "You know the answer to that."

Rizza sighed and her posture seemed to deflate a little, but it was gone almost immediately and she was cheerful again. "All right." She turned back on Harry and smiled up at him. "It was nice meeting you, Harry Potter."

Despite her earlier behavior, Harry favored her with a smile. Harry had a soft spot for kids. He couldn't really stay irritated with them. "And you too Rizza."

Rizza beamed up at him and his smile seemed to have widened and grown more sincere. The girl would be quite the charmer when she grew up. She moved to leave, but not before calling over her shoulder, "Sorry about that again, Ginny!"

"I'm fine." Ginny reassured her and waved.

Rizza waved back and skipped down the hall, her long blond hair bouncing gaily behind her.

Harry and Ginny turned to Julian who had stayed behind.

The Malfoy twin inclined his head formally and with an elegant swish of his robes, he exited the scene.

Ginny watched as he caught up with his twin and Rizza wrapped him in a sudden and warm hug. This time, Julian tried desperately to shrug her off.

"Geroff me!"

"No!"

"I _hate _you."

"No you don't!"  
"Wanna bet?"

"Oh Juli you're such a meanie!"

"Stop calling me Juli!"

Harry stood beside Ginny and poked her in the shoulder, making her look up at him. He had a worried look in his eyes as he sighed and turned his head back to watch the Malfoy twins disappear at the far end of the hall.

"This could turn out to be quite a different year, what do you think?"

Ginny sighed. "I like them for some reason, Harry. Do you think it's wrong?"

A slight smile was on Harry's face. "I don't know what to think. Maybe we'll just have to wait and see."

Ginny couldn't help but feel strangely anticipating the new school year even more.

The twins' appearance was a sign.

Something amazing was going to happen that year.  


	3. Look Around, What do You See?

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Okay, here we go glorying in Draco angst. I am probably sinking in here! Review people! Sorry it took so long. ^_^

Disclaimer: Draco's mine!!!! In the twilight zone of course! ^_~

Chapter II

Look Around, What do you see?

The looming structure of Hogwarts gave Draco no comfort as he stepped out of the Hogwarts' Express.

To distract himself, he made sure that the twins were able to catch a boat along with the other first years.

Rizza, as expected, was awfully excited won't stop squealing at anything and everything in sight. He saw the disgruntled look on Julian's face as he pulled at his sister's hand and made his way towards Hagrid who was calling out for the first years. 

He would have burst out laughing if he could when he saw the giant start at the sight of Julian stepping into the boat he was in.

Draco would have reacted the same way had he been another person.

The likeness between the two of them was just unnerving and it was even more so when Julian began talking and moving. 

Julian was definitely his image and likeness in looks and actions, but there was something about him that just stuck. The younger Malfoy did not go around acting like he was the King of the whole Wizarding World as Draco had when he was at the age.

Draco turned away from the scene right after witnessing Rizza gawking at the sight of Hogwarts and finally saying nothing for once. 

While Julian was mostly silent and passive, Rizza was completely another story. 

Draco had disliked her the moment he first saw her wave and smile at him. Adding fuel to the fire was her hyper personality and her non-stop mouth.

"You're acting like they're your own siblings. Do you know that, Draco?" 

He allowed himself to smirk in his usual way as he turned his gaze to his side.

"Jealous Adriana?"

"No," The twins' elder sister, Daphne Adriana Malfoy or simple Adriana answered. Her shoulders shrugged flippantly as she curled her arm around his. She matched her lazy strides towards the horseless carriages, drawing attention to herself in the process from boys and girls alike. 

Not even Pansy Parkinson, Draco's "girlfriend", walked around with her arm around his like that.

Her ocean green eyes stared into his as she said, "I'm just finding it awfully amusing. A month ago you would have willingly strangled them."

She was right. Adriana was always so intuitive.

Rizza wouldn't stop bombarding him with questions while Julian's mere presence repelled him.

Adriana was the first one he had been able to keep company with. She never asked him anything unless he allowed it (and she always knew when and when not to ask) and for some reason, her presence calmed him.

It of course never started out that way.

Adriana had never spoken nor reacted when he was in her presence. She even seemed to avoid him most of the time and Draco of course, being his git self, made his own conclusions on her behavior.

He thought she was dumb, stupid, and spineless like those giggling girls at Hogwarts.

But of course he thought wrong and she made sure that he learned his lesson.

He had been moody as usual and had lashed out at her when she was just passing by ("What a shame, a Malfoy without a tongue.") and the next thing he knew his tongue had stiffened and he couldn't speak properly.   

She smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk when she saw him struggling with his tongue. It was only then that he realized that she had her wand out and it was pointed at him.

"Never forget, cousin." She had spoken, a light French accent adding an exotic tinge to her speech. "I am a Malfoy too and I do know my hexes."

Never try to anger one of Beuxbaton's best students. That was what Draco learned from this experience.

Things between them got better after that. Maybe Draco respected her abilities or Adriana just started to like him (in that twisted Malfoy way), none of the two knew. It was just that they found themselves keeping each other company in silence. 

He was in too deep in his thoughts to realize that he had the attention of almost everyone that he passed until it was too late.

Eyes were following him and for the first time, he hated it.

Sure, he was used to people looking at him.

If it wasn't for his good looks, it was his family or his reputation.

People looked at him differently, depending on who they were.

Girls, more often than not, followed his every smooth movement with longing and wistfulness.

Every girl wanted to tame the bad boy and he wasn't such a bad catch himself. His family name, his upbringing and money spoke volumes enough.

The Malfoy name was both admired and feared to the same degree. When people see him walking in the streets and even in the halls of Hogwarts, they make way for him or else avoid him altogether.

He used to enjoy the attention and he even used to make it a point everyday to scare someone. It never ceased to make him and his Slytherin cronies laugh.

The Malfoy name had also long been associated with malice and snobbery, which sprung forth from great pride for the pure blood. 

Draco had been a victim and proprietor of prejudice and he was disliked in both cases.

Malfoys never shrunk from attention, but at that moment he wished that those looks they sent him would stop.

It had been spread all across the Wizarding World that Lucius Malfoy was dead. 

People believed that he died of a heart attack.

Draco felt the grudging sympathy that warred with the satisfaction in those looks and he knew why.

Lucius Malfoy was a feared and hated man and the Wizarding World was actually happy to have him gone.

It wasn't that Draco was sad about his father's death. He would have danced for joy if Voldemort hadn't killed him in front of his eyes. 

The man had caused so much pain for him and Narcissa.

What kind of a father was that?

But nevertheless, Lucius was still his father. 

He still owed Lucius for his own life. 

Damned bastard.

He didn't need anybody's sympathy! 

The man he had allowed himself to blindly follow and idolize for fifteen years of his life was dead! So what?

_You think it actually matters to me!_

"Draco."

Stormy gray collided with ocean green.

"Stop thinking about it." 

"Now you know why I didn't want to come back." Draco smirked sardonically, a hard edge coming into being in his aristocratic drawl. 

"This place suffocates me." 


	4. The Sorting

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. It is because of them that I actually continue with this story. Sorting here. Why didn't Adriana go with the twins on the boats? I just figured that transfer students have it differently, especially if they have family members around. ^_^ Review!!

Disclaimer: I own the new edition of "Hogwarts: A History"!! That's it!!

Chapter III

The Sorting

"Have you gone totally bonkers?!"

Ginny flinched at Ron's outburst as almost everyone within the Great Hall jumped at the sound.

Ron was a sight to behold. He was practically fuming with rage that if it had been possible, he would have started to smoke in the ears. His hands were clenched tightly on his side as if restraining himself from going ahead and strangling the life out of her. 

The Weasley temper was rising and soon he was almost as red as his hair.

Beside Ginny, Colin was sending her sympathetic looks while trying to look inconspicuous. He obviously didn't want any part of Ron's on-coming tirade directed towards him.

"And you!" Ron turned and settled his glare on the one anyone would have least expected him to be mad at. "How could you let Ginny cavort with a Malfoy! How could you do this to me?!"

"Ron," Harry began, trying to get back his bearings the best he could while being half-sprawled back on the bench he sat on beside the Gryffindor table. He pushed his glasses up his nose in an unconsciously nervous manner. "Cavorting is just not the proper word for it..."

If anything, Harry's correction on his vocabulary made him even more indignant. "I thought you were my friend!" He rounded on the other three who was his semi-rapt audience. "Am I the only one who sees the fault in all this?!"

Obviously, Ron had heard all about what happened in the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Harry, and the Malfoy twins and he wasn't at all happy about it.

He didn't care if Rizza *accidentally* bumped his sister.

Rizza was still a Malfoy and was capable of awful things, especially when a Weasley was involved.

Oh, the Malfoy-Weasley feud was in too deep in Ron.

"Really Ron it was nothing!' Ginny insisted, fed up with Ron's dramatics. He was still playing over-protective brother and frankly she was sick of it. "It was all an accident! And really, Rizza isn't so bad. She's actually nice—"

"Rizza? Who's that?"

Ginny tried very hard not to roll her eyes at her brother. 

_He could get pretty worked up without even knowing the whole story. Honestly! And everyone wonders why I don't date!_

She almost gave in to the urge to do just that when she saw Hermione trying to hide a grin as she pored over her new and latest edition of "Hogwarts: A History".

"Rizza is one of the Malfoy twins."

At the mention of the word "twins", Ron turned pale.

He fell back dumbly on his seat as if in shock. 

"Good God." The sixth Weasley turned to Harry with wide, panicked eyes as he croaked in that funny high- pitched way when something bad was happening. "They're multiplying, Harry. What're we going to do?"

Harry managed a wry smile, even going as far as to pat his friend's hand, which was on the table to give him strength. "It's going to be all right, Ron. We'll be able to manage."

Hermione finally gave in to her giggles by then and Ginny and Colin followed suit.

"Aww, poor ickle Ron." Hermione teased, sending an amused grin at a mourning Ron. "Afraid of ickle little Malfoys?"

Thankfully, Ron didn't snap back or else another fight would have followed for sure. It was almost like second nature to this new couple.

"So tell me Ginny." Colin was grinning as he turned to his best friend. "Are Malfoys really capable of being nice?"

Hermione chuckled as she looked at Ginny over the top of her book. "I never knew I'd see the day one of you Weasleys will actually admit that a Malfoy is nice."

Ginny smiled in return, still finding the absurdity of their conversation amusing. Never in a million years would she have thought it possible that she would be talking about a Malfoy in such good graces.

"Well, the Malfoy twins I met were all right."

Colin somehow still managed to look unconvinced. "Even the boy that looks creepily a lot like Draco Malfoy, ultimate Slytherin git himself?"

"You won't believe it Colin but he's so painstakingly polite and civil unlike Malfoy. He's nothing like his older cousin, I tell you." Ginny flushed slightly when she remembered Julian's gentlemanly gesture of kissing her hand. She wasn't about to say anything about that incident but her blush couldn't be hid that easily, especially from the likes of Hermione who pays close attention to detail.

 The older Gryffindor girl was looking curiously at Ginny as she asked. "Ginny, why are you blushing?"

"Me? Blushing?"

"Oh holy Merlin! You are!" Colin exclaimed, pointing at Ginny's face with flourish. "You like the mini-Draco?!"

He barely had a chance to duck from the slap Ginny aimed on his arm.

"I do not!" Ginny insisted hotly.

The blond sixth year grinned teasingly as he tried to fend off Ginny's slaps. "Ginny, you could've told me you liked younger men when I asked you why you weren't dating! I would have understood!" 

He laughed then let out a slight yowl of pain when the fiery red head caught him on the shoulder.

Ginny's brown eyes lit up with triumph at the sight of Colin rubbing his arm. "Got you!"

Their squabbling was cut short when Marianne said, "Pipe down you two. Ginny, your boyfriend's here."

Ginny cast the elder girl a withering look while Hermione tried to look innocent. 

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was coming into the hall with a crowd of awestruck/terrified first years behind her.

It was easy to pick out the Malfoy twins from the crowd of youngsters.

They were standing together with their faces like two sides of a coin.

Rizza was looking excited.

Julian had a look of serious concentration as he surveyed the room.

It was only when Rizza looked up to talk to someone that Ginny realized that they were standing beside a tall, blond girl who couldn't be a first year student.

She was tall and slim as her wavy-curly hair fell down to an inch below her shoulder. Her eyes were the most enchanting ocean-green Ginny has ever seen and they matched the serene expression on her finely boned face.

Obviously, she was another Malfoy.

"Woah…"

Ginny turned at the sound of a boy's voice filled with awe.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were obviously looking at the female Malfoy.

"Things are sure looking up this year." Seamus murmured, his eyes not straying.

Dean shook his head in a gesture of regret. He sighed. "Too bad she's a Malfoy."

"Jasper Atticus."

The Sorting had begun and Professor McGonagall was calling out names.

The dusty Sorting Hat was still used and it was readily plopped on top Jasper Atticus' dark head as he sat on the stool.

It took only a moment for the Hat to decide and to scream out, 

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered as the first year joined them in their table.

Again and again, this same scene played out as the hat continued to call out house names for the first years and it didn't change until Professor McGonagall called out,

"Adriana Malfoy."

A hush fell over the crowd as the eldest Malfoy to be sorted walked up towards the stool to meet her fate to be made by the Sorting Hat.

"Ten guesses where she ends up." Ginny heard Parvati Patil talk in a voice filled with loathing as she watched the blond girl place the hat on her perfect, golden head.

Ten guesses on why Parvati could be so bitter towards a girl when she barely knew her.

Beside her, Sarah Sanderson, a fifth year Gryffindor, giggled.

Everyone knew where Malfoys ended up. 

It's where they have been sorted for all the years they have been attending Hogwarts.

But of course, fate did like to make twists.

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Colin turned to Ginny as the Ravenclaws cheered and the rest of the houses clapped politely. "Looks like you have something there Ginny."

"Julian Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes followed the first twin as he made his way quietly towards the front.

He put on the Sorting Hat and waited patiently for it to make its announcements.

Ginny found herself wishing somehow that Julian wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. He was just too good for them. He couldn't—

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered and up ahead, Ginny heard Ron snort.

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."

For some reason, Ginny wanted to mash his face in when he said that. She turned to watch Julian take his place in the Slytherin table.

He was practically pushed in between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy who sat somewhere in the middle of the table.  

The usually serious Blaise gave the younger Malfoy a slight smile.

Draco and Julian only shared a nod of acknowledgement.

"Larizza Malfoy."

_Rizza couldn't possibly end up in Slytherin!_ Ginny insisted.

The doll-girl, as Ginny had come to regard her, sat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat as she swung her legs childishly against the stool's legs. 

Ginny watched her intently, getting curious when the girl suddenly smiled then giggled at something the hat said in her head. As far as she knew, no one ever did that when they were being sorted.

Her Sorting took much more time than her two siblings and when the hat made the announcement, it was the biggest bomb.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall fell silent.

So silent you could hear a pin drop.

Everyone actually heard the click of Rizza's shoes as she went down the platform and went towards the Gryffindor table.

She stopped right in front of Ginny and with the brightest smile Ginny had ever seen, Rizza greeted her.

"Hey Ginny!"

A Malfoy had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

A/N: I bet you're asking, when are Draco and Ginny gonna meet up? Isn't this a D/G fic???? Yeah, that will come in the next chapter. A fic needs developing first you know? Can't have them falling in love already! That's too corny and the fic would be shorter and you wouldn't want that! I know I don't!


	5. Malfoy Musings and Weasley Protection

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: HELLO!!! New chappie! **throws confetti** Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all!! ^_^ Well, we finally have some D/G interaction. Now, I'd really like it if you left what you would like to see happen in this fic. New ideas are really welcome! R and R!!

Chapter IV

Malfoy Musings and Weasley Protection

If anything, Draco didn't allow himself to assume where his cousins would be placed. Appearances were deceiving. This he knew of course. You can't just tell where anyone would end up by just looking at them.

Look at Potter, for example. He may look like nothing special, but he was the sodding Golden Boy of the whole Wizarding World.

And so he remained tight lipped through the quiet inquiries of Blaise Zabini and the annoying pleas of Pansy Parkinson all through out the Sorting, allowing fate to run its course.

He only allowed himself to comment after his cousins' houses were called.

Adriana would be able to live comfortably with the Ravenclaws. They were an intelligent, bordering on bookish lot who would serve equal to Adriana's own intellectual person. They were also mostly people of restraint and reserve. Adriana was never really that personal with other people besides family. They wouldn't have any trouble coping with Adriana's need for solidarity at times.

It was also convenient for him for it would be easier to visit her every once in a while since there was some sort of quiet alliance between the two houses of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Julian being sorted into Slytherin would have been a given if Draco hadn't seen what Julian was really made of.

Surely, the Malfoy arrogance and features couldn't be the only reasons the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin. Julian could be as cold and arrogant as any Malfoy was brought up to be but there was that redeeming quality in him that couldn't have been possibly missed. The boy wasn't touched with the prejudices that he, Draco, was taught.

Why put him in the house that practically bred that prejudice?

It may be un-Malfoyish for him to think so, but he didn't want Julian to be in Slytherin and have him listen to all the pure blood babble, especially now that he had seen that same prejudice to be the cause of death.

Lucius died because of Voldemort's cause.

Could the Malfoys escape their dark fate?  
After seeing what awaited him that past summer, to play lapdog to a creature who killed if he merely wanted to, he'd do anything to fight it.

He didn't know what to feel when Rizza was sorted into Gryffindor.

In truth, he didn't even care that much anymore about house rivalry and he was particularly getting weary of fighting with the lot of them. Nothing was really coming out of it and it was all the same thing over and over again. Why bother continuing? 

It was getting awfully boring.

But dislike for the scarlet and gold Gryffindors remained of course. Old habits die hard you know?

On dealing with Rizza, he certainly wasn't going to go around and welcome her to Hogwarts in his own fashion with the help of Crabbe and Goyle if you could catch his drift. He wasn't even going to think of doing her harm just because she was in Gryffindor, certainly not.

He would be sent Howlers not only by his Mum (she could certainly yell a gasket believe it or not) but also by his uncle and aunt, whom were very protective of their youngest.

Adriana would surely hex him dead, cousin or no.

And Julian—well, he didn't know exactly what the boy would do, but if his similarity with Julian runs that deep, along with his apparent loyalty and protectiveness to his twin, he should be wary of him.

What he was being cautious about was how the Gryffindors would treat Rizza. He should be worried. The whole school practically loathed everything the Slytherins were and the Malfoys were prominent Slytherins. Who knew what they could do to her?

And what exactly did he do once he thought about this, being the veteran Malfoy among the current generation of Malfoys in Hogwarts? 

Cross the Great Hall to the Gryffindor side and warn his cousin about possible danger.

He could feel the curious and somewhat cautious stares that he was getting as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall visibly tensed while beside her, Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling strangely as they always did. Severus Snape's cold and calculating stare bored on his back as his sharp black eyes followed his every movement.

Even the Gryffindors have sensed his approach and it wasn't soon when his gaze met with Ron Weasley's glare.

"You lost Malfoy?"

Cool hostility returned as Draco smiled coldly at the red-haired Weasley before saying, "I don't think so Weasley. This is the Gryffindor table is it not?"

"Exactly." Ron's eyes narrowed as he got up from his seat. "That's why I'm asking if you're lost."

The hall had fallen silent in anticipation of the Slytherin's retaliation.

"As flattering as it is, you being so concerned for my well-being, I don't happen to be here for another show of your uncouth temper. I have come here to have a word with my cousin."

The retort laced with his usual bite of sarcasm was enough to satisfy the anticipating masses as they broke into whispers once Draco had swept away with Rizza beyond the large wooden doors of the Great Hall.

"You have a very bad reputation here Drake." Rizza sighed, shaking her blond head as she spoke. She looked sad for a moment before she looked up to look at him with curiosity on her face. "Why am I not surprised?"

He smirked and gave her head a pat. "Malfoys are the Big Bads of the Wizarding World, Rizza. Thought you knew that."

"How could you live this way?" Rizza asked in a quiet tone that made Draco assume the worst.

"Have they tried to harm you in any way?" He asked, his eyes suddenly turning icy as it always did when turning into a quite rage.

"No!" Rizza immediately clarified what she said. She knew about Draco's feud with the Gryffindors and she was awfully sure that Draco would gladly off them if she gave him the word. "I can see what you're prepared to do Draco and you better not go through with it!"

Those wintry gray eyes focused on her and he bit out tersely, "And what's stopping me?"

The little girl sighed, looking more and more exasperated as the moment stretched. "As much as it pains you for me to mention it, I happen to be one of them now."

Draco's eyes fell on the Gryffindor badge and the gold and burgundy tie that adorned her standard Hogwarts uniform. He somehow caught what she wanted to say.

_Harm one, Draco and you hurt me._

"No one could possibly miss that." He drawled out semi-nastily in answer to her earlier statement. She was right of course.

You become your house sooner or later and she's starting to grow that affinity for Gryffindor already. He also went through the same process. How could he forget?

But still, he had to keep cautious.

He debated with himself whether he should continue with what he wanted to say next. It was totally out of character for him, but then again this was his cousin he was talking to. He didn't have to keep up appearances.

"Look Rizza, I have the right to be protective. As you said, us Malfoys don't necessarily have the purest of reputations and we do have a lot of enemies. What I want you to do is to come to me quickly whenever anyone at the least tries to harm you in any way. Do you understand?"

By this time, he had already taken to kneeling down on one knee in front of her, very aware that people were already coming out of the Great Hall and were watching them curiously.

Rizza wasn't making any confirmation whether she did understand. She just stood there in front of him, staring curiously as well.

Draco growled deeply in his throat when he realized what she was doing. He should have known. "Are you planning on making people pay about a hundred galleons soon? A performance like this costs a lot you know."

"A Malfoy on bended knee. Father would have a laugh if he saw you. Especially you." Rizza was giggling as she watched her cousin get up and make like he was covered in the filthiest dust from head to toe.

"A female Malfoy on her arse would be more of a spectacle if I could say so myself." Draco returned, not letting her get away with her comment.

"Right." Rizza had her hands on her hips, looking at him with doubt on her face as she said. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, would just destroy his impeccable image and taint the Malfoy name by trying to do something juvenile like tripping his own cousin."

She laughed at the hilarity before speaking once more. "Anyway Draco, aww! I didn't know you cared for little old me."

Draco would have grimaced at the way Rizza was batting her eyelashes ridiculously if she hadn't continued. "I just don't understand why Slytherins make such a fuss over Gryffindors. They're very nice people."

The gray eyed, white blond pride of Slytherin gracefully arched his shoulders in an aristocratic shrug as he answered her in the weariest of tones that expected to explain everything, 

"Red and green just don't mix, Rizza."

"But Christmas is an awesome holiday and green and red usually go together during that time."

"That's why I hate Christmas."

Rizza was looking at him like he was sick. She pouted. 

"Party Pooper." She accused before going back to the subject at hand. "Really Draco, you should try befriending them. I know for a fact that you'll just along great with Ginny."

The name she mentioned surely sent Draco into a fit of shock and disbelief. He looked at his cousin as if he had never seen her before. 

Ginny WEASLEY and him? Preposterous! The mountain air in Scotland must have really gone to her head.

"You do know that she is a Weasley don't you?"

Rizza nodded so enthusiastically he thought her head would come off. "Right down to the red hair and freckles!"

Draco wanted to slap his forehead in the most undignified manner. There was also that nagging urge to strangle Larizza Olivia Malfoy dead. Certainly, in the name of the Malfoy-Weasley feud, he could be allowed that pleasure. Can't he? 

Please?

Of course not. 

So in the frantic search for something to say to her, Draco could only come up with one statement. 

"Rizza, you're raving mad."

"Rizza, there you are."

Speak of the Devil. Guess who would come walking out of the Great Hall but the lady in question herself.

Ginny Weasley smiled at Rizza and totally missed Draco's presence until she was near enough. 

He always had this creepy ability to blend in with the dark even with his pale skin and that shock of white blond hair.

"Oh, Malfoy. I didn't see you there."

Seeing that she was polite enough to not start a war with him in the presence of his innocent (**cough**) cousin, he allowed her the privilege of having him bow his head in greeting to her.

She smiled politely back before turning back to Rizza. "Dean's looking for the first years. It's time for the house tour."

Draco watched their interaction closely, how Rizza seemed very happy around her and how the Weasel seemed to sincerely like the little blond girl. It was a curious connection that made the wheels of his head turn.

Could he trust the youngest Weasley?

"See ya Ginny! You too Drake!" Rizza waved as she dashed back into the Hall to look for Dean Thomas, the Gryffindor Prefect. Before Draco could make out a sound though, Rizza's blond head poked out again to smile at them.

"Oh and you two? Be-HAVE!" She called out in a highly accented manner that was saucy enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

When she disappeared behind the door, Draco was already seriously contemplating on sending her to St. Mungo's. He would have went on to think of his letter addressing Rizza's strange behavior to his uncle and aunt when he heard the red head beside him muttering something about someone called Austin Powers under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Huh?" Her chocolate brown eyes turned to him, probably realizing that he was still there. "Oh, Muggle thing."

The minute she realized what spilled from her lips, he saw her stiffen and get into defensive. It almost shocked him when she said, "And don't start with your Muggle insults, Draco Malfoy!"

One pale eyebrow lifted in question. 

_…What? _"If there is one thing you are Weasley, it's paranoid."

It somewhat amused him when she placed her little fists firmly on her waist and lifted her chin in defiance. Fire of determination glowed in chocolate brown eyes as she said, "Please Malfoy, let's get this over with."

"What are you on about? Really Weasley, you're off your rocker." He shook his head as if totally sorry for her.

This time, she raised HIM an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. He found himself thinking how cute she was with her hair falling just so…._Squash that thought right now, Malfoy._

"Is that the best you could do?"

_Now this is plain annoying._ Draco growled mentally. He raked back his blond hair that was somehow being rebellious today in his annoyance. The gesture itself was adding to his annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, obviously exasperated. "Look Weasley, I'm tired, I'm stuffed, I'm starting to get a headache and if it's your mental time of the month kindly tell me now so that I may continue my plans for a serious discussion with you some other time?"

The sight of him rubbing the bridge of his nose as he clenched one hand under his arched elbow must have made the Weasel realize something as she thankfully dropped the fighting stance. It took her a moment to digest everything he just said.

"I thought you were…" She shook her head before she could continue and her face shifted into an expression of doubt. "A serious discussion? Malfoy, are you feeling all right?"

It was a second instinct when you were practically chased down by Pansy Parkinson when you stepped back to avoid her touching any part of you. It was this same protective instinct that made Draco step back to prevent her from touching his forehead or something silly like that.

If anything, it was Pansy's attention that made the people she fancied sick.

"Not a step closer." 

He heard her let out a most unlady-like snort as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up defiantly at him. "I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last person on this side of the universe, Malfoy."

_Right, that's what they all say in the beginning…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING??!_

Draco was incensed. The headache was throbbing even worse. 

"You were saying, Malfoy?"

He mentally thanked her for diverting his attention. Yes, this was what he needed. He needed to talk about Rizza. Yes, her safety and what he wanted Ginny Weasley to do for him.

_Hold me._

SHUT UP!!

"I want you to do something for me, Weasley."

Doubt quickly turned into incredulity. Wonderful how a few words could change everything.

"Are you off your rocker, Malfoy?" 

Draco was finally too exasperated to care and without another thought, he rolled his eyes. "If not for me Weasley then for my cousin, Rizza."

This set of words really made an impact on her and this time, she looked ready to touch him, forehead or whatever. "Are you really all right?"

Her stalling was making him even more irritated as time went by and it took all his strength not to barrel down on her and push her against the wall.

"Yes, Weasley, I actually care for others beyond myself like any normal wizard would. Now, all I wanted to ask of you, if you may be so kind, is if you could perhaps make sure that no harm comes to her?"

He answered both questions he could think of that she would have wanted to ask given that she wasn't so stunned. 

She was looking at him as if she hadn't seen him before. Well, she probably never really did look at him until then.

Come to think of it, neither did he look at her.

Did he like what he was seeing?

….

He WAS off his rocker.

"Could I count on you Weasley?"

The sound of his voice woke her from her trance and she nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure." She answered softly.

After hearing her response, he didn't speak a word of thanks. Just another incline of his head communed that they had an understanding. 

He whirled around to go back to the Slytherin dorms in silence.

If he spoke, who knew what would have happened next?


	6. Look Who's Watching

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Well, I'm back again. ^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews! Now, there isn't any D/G interaction in this one because I still want to introduce my characters a bit more, but don't worry! It'll come in a more appropriate time. Come on people! It's only the first day of school! Read and review now!!

DISCLAIMER: Draco: **comes in looking disgruntled** Ginny loves me and I love her, but only in this fic because the author is insane and isn't J.K. Rowling. Hell am I happy…

Chapter V

Look Who's Watching

The following day, the official first day of classes at Hogwarts, found Ginny Weasley in a semi-trance-like state. If she found herself without anything to do, she would just sit there and stare into nothingness.

Then again, if anyone did ever know about everything that happened yesterday then they would have understood why Ginny's head was whirling right now.

First, she was able to sort of befriend some Malfoys. Rizza had taken a quick liking to her and vice-versa while Ginny wasn't entirely too sure where she stood with Julian, but she couldn't deny that he was able to charm her. He found them fine for Malfoys and they don't seem to find any problem with her being a Weasley.

Second, a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor and was able to survive even to the point of getting liked instantly by almost the whole house. Rizza Malfoy was a gentle soul that had the ability to charm almost anyone with her cheerful smile and generally sunny personality. After dinner, she was practically one of the standouts among the first years and almost everyone had forgotten that her last name was Malfoy.

Third, she had come across Draco Malfoy and was able to return to Gryffindor Tower with her ego and body unscathed. Unbelievably enough, she was able to carry on a civil conversation with the Malfoy Spawn of Satan and not even go into the insults that she had anticipated and prepared for. 

Fourth, Draco Malfoy had a heart after all. She never really knew anything about him except that he was evil, mean, and his father was a Death Eater. She never thought she'd see the day that he would care for someone else aside from himself and actually admit it.

Fifth, she agreed to protect Rizza from whatever harm that she might encounter concerning her Housemates. It wasn't exactly shocking. She liked Rizza and considered her a friend. It's just the fact that Draco Malfoy asked it of her that made it downright strange.

And finally, there was Draco Malfoy himself.

He was deemed to be the Slytherin Prince, the pride and joy of the Slytherin House who embodied everything it stood for. He was sly, rich, cultured, pure-blooded and the meanest of the lot. Nothing in the job description said that he had to be nice and he made it clear that he wasn't, but last night he had been different.

He didn't jump to his usual insults when he encountered anyone with Weasley blood and was even quite civil. There was also this strange weariness that seemed to hang around him when he stood before her, asking for her protection for his cousin. No one ever saw him like that. 

He was always this intimidating figure who walked upright and straight with his head held high. His gray eyes would always be laced with malice and scrutiny as his lips quirked into that insufferable smirk. He always had an insult handy as he prowled the halls, making sure that no one stood in his way.

But last night she didn't see that uppity air that he always used to flash in everyone's face. He looked tired and human as he massaged the bridge of his nose in obvious irritation with her. His lucid gray eyes weren't hard and unfeeling then when he looked at her. They were quiet and observant, unlike anything she had ever seen on him before. His posture was a little slack but otherwise still regal as he stood against the darkness of the hall.

Did the death of his father affect him that much? Well, Lucius Malfoy was a horrible person but losing a father must have been hard. And didn't Draco just adore him then?

She sighed as she found herself walking down the hall towards the Great Hall for lunch. She was quite early and only a few people were miling about. 

She squared her shoulders and walked determinedly forward. She better stop thinking of these things. It wasn't her business anyway, but she still couldn't deny that she was kind of curious.

Why would Draco Malfoy drop his mask in front of well, her, a Weasley?

Then there was a loud "Bump!" And the next thing she knew, she was down on her butt again.

_Damn._ She cursed. _Twice in two days…What's happening to me?_

"I always knew you Weasleys were a bunch of clumsy oafs. Just proves something doesn't it?"

Ginny stiffened when she heard the voice. She slowly lifted her eyes to find herself looking at the most undesirable thing she could have seen in her life so far.

Pansy Parkinson was standing over her with her hands on her hips and her gang of giggly, airhead Slytherin girl friends stood behind her. She was smirking in a bad imitation of a Malfoy smirk as she looked down her pug nose at her.

She mentally rolled her eyes as she stood up and she dusted off her clothes. This was something she didn't need right now.

"Wow." Ginny began, bridging their gazes like nothing she had ever done before. She's had enough with Pansy pushing her around. She never let up ever since Ginny was in second year and Pansy found out there was another Weasley around.  "Did you just steal that from Malfoy? That didn't sound so original. Tell him my thanks, but also tell him his cracks are really getting old."

Pansy's friends ooohed in their annoying way as they watched what their self-appointed Slytherin Princess would say next. Their beady eyes went back and forth between the two, expecting something exciting.

The Slytherin girl's eyebrow went up a notch at Ginny's response. "Well, well, well. So the Weasley brat finally grows a backbone. Where'd you get it?"

"Get out of my way, Parkinson." Ginny growled, obviously irritated with Pansy by then as her stomach also begun to growl with lack of attention.

"Or what?" Pansy taunted, her malicious smile not improving her looks any. The Slytherin seventh-year towered over the petite red head and tried to look intimidating but all she was succeeding in accomplishing was making Ginny even more hungry. 

"Move Parkinson."

Pansy's eyes flickered in annoyance at whoever it was who dared to say something like that to her. The pug girl obviously had had her way far too long and expected things to stay that way. This was what she wanted to prove as she rounded on whoever it was who dared to oppose her.

Ginny almost laughed when she saw the seventh year suddenly freeze unlike how she did a moment ago at the sight of the one who spoke behind her.

The youngest Weasley recognized the speaker as the blond girl she had seen with Rizza and Julian at the Sorting, It was the twin's elder sister, Adriana.

The girl practically radiated a very mysterious and intimidating air that could send anyone squirming. She stood tall and unfazed as she looked at Pansy with her piercing ocean green eyes that were just too calm for comfort. Her stillness was almost otherworldly and it certainly delivered the desired effect of unsettling Pansy.

The self-proclaimed Slytherin Princess tried her best to remain collected and not start running for the hills, as she must have wanted to do. She turned away from Adriana and aimed a bored look at Ginny before turning her nose up in the air, dismissing her.

"You're not worth my time anyway."

And with a flick of her hand, she and her clones left the scene with as much dignity as they could while trying hard not break into a run.

Ginny just stood there, watching them go as she shook her head. She would have completely forgotten about the cause of Pansy's exit if it hadn't decided to speak just then.

"Are you all right?" Adriana watched the Slytherins move away from her before fixing her still gaze on the Gryffindor she rescued.

Now that Ginny experienced being under Adriana's close scrutiny, she knew why Pansy had wanted to leave. Adriana's gaze was like a laser that could expose everything she was inside.

"Uh, yes. Thank you."

"Weasley."

"What?"

"You're a Weasley aren't you?" The blond Malfoy continued to stare steadily, if she was aware that she was causing discomfort Ginny didn't know. Then she blinked after a full moment of silence as if she realized at last that what she was doing was wrong. "Pardon my rudeness."

Ginny realized that Adriana was talking about the way she recognized her and not her stare. "Oh it's perfectly all right!" She suddenly turned awkward. It wasn't with Adriana's presence now, but the fact that someone was actually formally apologizing for a reality she had come to accept and live with. "I get that all the time! You know with the red hair it's like a trademark already. I don't mind it that much anymore."

"But you do mind." Adriana pointed out quietly as she watched Ginny fidget with her second-hand robes and books. "Being classified so easily by a single mark. It shuts out any other means of people trying to know you and it pains you."

Ginny found herself staring at the other girl in shock, almost drowning at the intense scrutiny of those eyes. She should be offended right now, she knew, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to scream at Adriana for being so frank with her when she barely knew her.

It was just strange. 

Adriana actually understood her.

Adriana was right and Ginny found her honest observation comforting for some reason. It was certainly different from the sugarcoated personalities she was used to encountering everyday.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Adriana whispered, sounding sincerely apologetic as her blond head bowed. "I'll leave you now."

But before Adriana could really leave, Ginny held her back with a hand on her shoulder. Those calm eyes focused on her again but this time, Ginny fought the urge to quake beneath its intensity. A friendly smile found its way to Ginny's lips.

"Wait, uh, would you like to eat lunch with me? It looked like you were alone and I thought you know, if it's not much trouble—"

"I'd love to." Adriana responded and for the first time Ginny actually saw her smile. Of all the smiles Ginny saw, Adriana's was by far the smallest but it was there. All the ethereal stillness vanished when that smile appeared and Adriana was human.

Ginny smiled in return as she nodded once and led the way towards the Great Hall.

She was picking up Malfoys left and right wasn't she? Her family would certainly kill her, but at that moment she didn't mind. Adriana Malfoy was a mystery that she wanted to solve and Draco Malfoy was someone she wanted to understand. 

Why was she being exposed to the Malfoys like this anyway?

Weird.

"Right then, let's go."

Julian was sort of surprised when he saw Adriana at the Ravenclaw Table sitting in front of Ginny Weasley. They were eating and talking together. Well, knowing his elder sister he was sure Ginny did most of the talking while Adriana allowed her to go on for as long as she liked. Adriana had always preferred to be the one listening and Ginny seemed to like the talking part just fine.

He set his gaze towards the Slytherin Table to find it almost empty with only Pansy Parkinson and her "friends" there, talking amongst themselves while glaring discreetly at the direction of his sister and her newly acquired companion.

He sniffed arrogantly in distaste. He certainly wasn't going to eat with THAT loose. 

He just might lose his delicate appetite.

Pansy Parkinson had welcomed him to Hogwarts in the most disgusting and degrading way possible. She had come up to him the night before, peered into his face in a very disconcerting manner only to have her squeal in delight as she pinched his cheek and declared him, "Spit of Drakie Poo all right!"

He wanted nothing more than to curse her to oblivion and Draco's snickers only made his mood darken considerably. The git must be happy he wasn't the only one getting tortured.

_Ha! Drakie Poo indeed. _Julian had vowed darkly then.. _He'll get his._

His concentration returned to where he should settle to eat when he spied his twin waving at him from the Gryffindor Table. Pushing away all thoughts of so-called house loyalty that had been forced on him since last night, he made his way toward Rizza.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked nonchalantly, his sort of way of greeting his sister as he stood before the seat across from her.

Rizza was however, not alone and it was only then that Julian noticed when her companion spoke his protests.

"You can't sit here! You're a Slytherin!"

Julian leveled his gaze to the one who spoke and found a small, dumpy boy with messy brown hair and large, terrified looking brown eyes. The boy looked ready to wet himself when Julian raised an eyebrow inquiringly at him.

Seeing the possible trouble, Rizza began to take it upon herself to smooth things over as she had whenever her nastier twin started something. Julian hadn't done anything yet, but she was sure he was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Look Timothy he's—"

Julian hated it when someone tried to tell him what to do and he made it a point to always get what he wanted.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you Smiths?" He leered, advancing slowly on the quivering Timothy Smiths. The Malfoy twin wasn't really tall but looked it when he loomed over the other boy with his intimidation on full force. "I'll sit wherever I please."

Julian slowly lowered himself on the chair and stared the obviously scared boy in the eye. Those granite gray eyes fixed coldly on Timothy as if daring him to do something. Julian took his time on leaning across the table while the Malfoy smirk made its way to his lips and the Slytherin façade was complete.

"Boo."

There was a loud crash of wood and flesh greeting the stone floor as Timothy Smiths fell off his chair in terror with a well-pronounced "Eep!" Then, finding Julian's amused gaze on him, the boy all but fled in fear for an amused Slytherin was never a good thing, especially a Malfoy Slytherin.

Julian watched Timothy Smiths flee with an amused and wondering look on his usually bored face. 

It was Slytherin socializing in action and he was awfully lucky that no prefects or teachers were around or he would have been given detention for sure. When Professor Snape had left last night with Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Prefect, the seventh year Slytherins had gathered to tell the first years their own version of rules and regulations as seventh years always did every year.

"As Slytherins, we are expected to be the most conniving and most sly. Everyone thinks that we're all terrible, but hey, we're just written that way but that certainly doesn't stop us from enjoying the privileges. Be nasty, be rude just remember not to get caught. House Points are still essential you know. That's all there is to it to survive as a Slytherin: do what you will just don't leave a spill."

"And I haven't even pulled out the insults yet. Fascinating." He turned to his sister to find her glaring hotly at him.

"What?"

"You're turning into a Slytherin prat Juli, and I am not liking it one bit." Rizza said as she began stabbing her fork into her pork chop a little bit more savagely than required in dining.

Julian smirked at her comment as a plate magically appeared in front of him. "You've always thought me a prat, Rizza and stop calling me Juli." He corrected her absently as he reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes. His bored expression didn't change even when she held them out of his reach.

"You're a prat all right, but not a Slytherin prat." Rizza clarified.

Julian didn't miss a beat as he shrugged and continued on talking. "A prat's a prat Rizza and as you told Draco last night, it may hurt for you for me to say it but I am one of them now." He then gently pried his twin's fingers from the bowl of mashed potatoes and helped himself to a good portion. He remained unfazed. Conversations like this were nothing new during mealtime with the twins.

Rizza was not to be defeated as she watched Julian partake with his meal. She was frowning as she spoke. "Sure you are, but does it really mean that you have to go around bullying people?"

"Who said I bullied anyone?" Julian raised a flaxen eyebrow as he chewed.

"What was that with Timothy just then?"

Julian looked straight at her as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "You'll continue holding this over my head won't you?"

"Of course, what are annoying sisters for?" Rizza matched his raised eyebrow with her own as she looked at him over the rim of her goblet.

Julian was the first to surrender. "Fine. I'll apologize."

Rizza smiled in satisfaction and approval, her mood swinging as fast as Crabbe and Goyle could gorge on food. "Good."

"But somewhere no one's going to see us." Malfoys were trained to have impeccable table manners as Julian made it a point to chew and swallow his food properly before answering to Rizza who returned to looking at him with disapproval.

"What? I didn't embarrass him." He pointed out, waving his hand out casually at the almost empty hall. "I don't deserve the embarrassment either."

Rizza rolled her blue eyes at him. "You're an impossible prat, Julian Alexander Malfoy."

The male Malfoy twin inclined his head in a gentlemanly manner. "Thank you, milady."

There was a short interlude of silence as Julian sipped from his goblet of cold pumpkin juice, but of course it never lasted long. He glanced at Adriana over his shoulder to find her smiling at Ginny. Adriana smiled all the time when she was with them, but somehow this was the first time she actually glowed when she smiled. 

"Why do you suppose Adriana is with Ginny Weasley?" He asked, peering curiously at Rizza in anticipation of her answer.

Rizza granted him with a bright smile. "Because Ginny is nice and I like her."

"And what does your liking her have to do with anything?" He demanded, not seeing the logic in his sister's second reason. Then of course, Rizza wasn't always the logical one of the two. "If it has slipped your mind, you and Adriana do not share the same brain and I thank Merlin for that."

"All I'm saying is," Rizza explained, her head shaking in a silent sigh of fond exasperation. "What's not to like about Ginny? She's very friendly, sweet, and she's pretty. Don't tell me you don't think the same thing about her?"

Julian actually allowed himself to snort. No one's going to know anyway. "What I think of her is none of your business, dear sister. You think her pretty don't you? Don't tell me you're turning lesbian on us now."

Rizza smacked him on the arm for that comment. "Prat."

Julian was grinning evilly at this little piece of information, even if it was false. Annoying Rizza was one fond pastime of his. "Does this mean I could tell Blaise Zabini of your so-called 'undying love' for him now?" He cocked his blond head towards the now half-filled Slytherin table where said dark haired, violet-eyed Slytherin heartthrob was, brooding gorgeously over a book as he almost absently ate.

Blaise Zabini had visited McCleod Castle, the twins' home, that past summer after finding out that Draco's father was killed and that he and his mother had fled to escape the wrath of the Dark Lord. The twins had met him when he caught Rizza after she fell off a tall tree in the woods surrounding the castle and from that moment on Rizza adored him.

"Tell him and die." The female Malfoy twin threatened, but it wasn't that effective when you caught sight of her red face and the measly knife that she seemed keen on using soon.

The familiar malicious chuckle echoed out of Julian as he continued to wind her up. "What makes you think I haven't told him already."

Embarrassed red quickly turned into mortified white.

"You didn't."

He didn't answer as he began looking at anything but her.

"You couldn't have."

He sighed with flourish as he finished his meal at last. By then, the Great Hall was already bustling with people.

"Compliments to the house elves. These are wonderful."

"Julian."

"Do you suppose I could get the recipe? I'm sure father would like a taste of Hogwarts again." His gray eyes widened as he questioned her. "What do you think?"

"Did you or did you not tell him?"

His face quickly changed from childish curiosity to morbid mischievousness in a heartbeat. "You could have told me sooner that you wanted him to know so much." The blond Devil Incarnate turned casually to deliver a message to the other side of the Great Hall and would have succeeded if his female counterpart hadn't reached across the table to stop him by grabbing the front of his school robes.

Rizza glared at him as he begun to chuckle again out of amusement. Only she could really make him laugh.

Blue eyes blazed (A/N: "blaised"?) in fury. "You'll pay for that Juli." She growled, wishing him dead.

"It's Julian and good luck on collecting." He answered as he slapped away her hands from his robes. He frowned down on the disarray she created and went on to fix his school shirt that now looked like his gray jumper vomited it. 

Rizza knew Julian also hated to get his clothes and hair messy. Messing him up usually shut his mouth for some time.

"That's what you get for accusing me of a lesbian and threatening to expose to the world my unrequited love for Blaise Zabini." Rizza scolded him dramatically. Julian thought that had they been at home, she would have done one of those funny theatrical swoons.

_Then again, _Julian rolled his eyes as he drawled in his head without a snitch of malice._ She just might do that anyway. Flake that she is._

"Why is it that I ended up with a less than perfect uniform again?" Julian tugged at his tie to set it on straight.

His twin sister looked thoughtful for a moment as he struggled with his now rumpled clothing. "We were talking about Ginny."

When their original subject was brought up again, Julian remembered the question he was supposed to ask before the lesbian remark slipped from his tongue. Apparently, Malfoys also possessed loose tongues.

"Just what made you say she was pretty anyway?"

Rizza sighed as she smiled wistfully. She stared ahead as she supported her chin on her hand, a dreamy expression on her face. "Ginny? Oh, only the fact that Draco thinks so."

Julian nodded in understanding, not looking up from what he was doing. "Oh." 

He tugged on his tie again.

Everything seemed the same that afternoon in the Great Hall. Students were chattering with each other about lessons, assignments, gossip, and the opposite sex. The teachers at the Staff table were chatting and watching the students closely. Dumbledore's eyes were bright and twinkling amusedly as if he knew that something enchanting was in the air. 

The food almost didn't seem to run out.

 Julian looked up from his tie to look at Rizza meaningfully. "You said what I heard didn't you?"

Rizza only answered with another sigh. "He's still looking at her."

Julian turned around.

And positively gawked.

"…Blackmail material and that's all I'm saying."

"Aren't they just…cute?"

"Don't start drooling now, Rizza."

And so, to the plain view of the only attentive people in the room, Draco Malfoy continued to watch Ginny Weasley as if she was the most fascinating being in the world.


	7. BestfriendsWell Sort Of

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Now, there is no D/G interaction in this one because I am still trying to lay out the characters that would be involved in this little fic of mine. I'll get to that on the next chapter, but don't hope too much. I'm not sure myself. I'm still planning and planning and planning… A note on the Dream Team (or Harry, Ron and Hermione) they wouldn't be around in this fic too much so rest assured. This will focus mostly on the twins and Adriana, Ginny and Draco and these two who are featured in this chapter. Just read on to find out who. 

Read and Review everyone! See ya!

DISCLAIMER: Blaise: In this I am a boy but no one can be too sure. Ask J.K. Rowling for the facts.

Chapter VI

Best Friends…Well sort of

Blaise Zabini was the closest thing to a friend Draco Malfoy ever had.

The two had known each other since they were very young. They were both from prestigious families with ancient roots and old money. They moved within the same elite circles and were considered the cream of the crop of the next generation.

Their parents delighted in making them compete with one another for everything: grades, etiquette, Quidditch and finally Slytherin Supremacy. It was obvious that it was Malfoy who won out in the end. Not only did Draco have the money and the charm, he also had the slyness and the drive that defined the ultimate Slytherin.

It wasn't that Blaise lacked the slyness it was the drive that he refused to employ. He saw no point in competing with Draco for the title of Slytherin Prince if it meant living behind the mask of Slytherin prejudice and discrimination. He was taught to be proud of who he was and he knew he wasn't enough to be deemed Slytherin Prince.

He and Draco Malfoy had been in civil terms since he had withdrawn from the race for the Slytherin throne and one could almost say they were particularly close friends. Both of them knew the other extremely well after all the years of observing the so-called enemy.

By a single gesture or word, they would both know what was going on with the other.

But at that moment, as he read through his Charms textbook, he noted that Draco's peculiar behavior could be well noted if only people observed things well enough.

Draco must have noticed everyone's preoccupation and decided to take full advantage of it. His eyes were blatantly fixed on the Ravenclaw table where his cousin Adriana sat, but she was not the subject of his scrutiny. It was the girl that Adriana was talking to: Ginny Weasley.

On anyone else, the look Draco was giving Ginny Weasley would have been seen as adoration in all its purity, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about so one must dig deeper. His gray eyes, though hard and icy as ever, held an additional amount of calculation as he sat easily yet alert in his place.

Draco was contemplating Ginny Weasley.

But evidently that was not all.

Knowing Draco, he would never be caught dead eyeing a Gryffindor, much less a Weasley, with nothing but dislike in his eyes and obviously, there was none now as he looked at Ginny Weasley. No one would even catch him eyeing a Weasley for Merlin's sake!

But the summer that past had changed Draco in many ways. Blaise himself had seen it when he visited Draco in the McLeod Palace. Draco had been more open, actually somewhat vulnerable like nothing before. He had slipped on the usual mask when he returned to Hogwarts but that was to be expected. He would be eaten like a lamb served to a pack of wolves if he let his guard down, but Blaise knew that somehow the change was there. It just waited to be seen by those he deemed worthy.

Could Ginny Weasley be one of those worthy ones?

Blaise decided to pry a little bit.

"She has grown up hasn't she?" The dark-haired Slytherin spoke up, not even glancing up from his book as he spoke. He knew his question would catch Draco's attention since he barely talked to anyone else anyway.

"Pardon?" The Slytherin Prince was rarely caught unawares and Blaise took immense pleasure in witnessing it out of old habit.

"Little Red Riding Hood. Two o' clock." Blaise murmured under his breath as he slid on a sly grin.

He heard the blond beside him sniff arrogantly.

Malfoys never snort. The world would have been a scary place if they did.

"Interested Zabini? Thought I'd never see the day." Draco was smirking, as was usual. "I bid you luck against her Weasley insanity and her batallion of red-haired brothers."

Blaise had finally abandoned his book for the wonderful sport of Dig at the Ferret. It was Blaise's favorite game, an equivalent to Draco's Blaze Blaise (where Draco tries to make Blaise lose his legendary self-control) and it was always worth letting go of his precious books for some time. Everybody says the Slytherins could only have fun when it was at the expense of others and they were right to some extent.

"Come now Malfoy. You can't be a pouf as everyone is saying." Blaise pointed out. "Any chap with eyes couldn't deny that Ginny Weasley has done some growing up through the summer."

And he wasn't exaggerating. Gone was the mousy, pale-faced girl who followed Harry Potter wherever he went and could barely string a sentence together in his presence.  In her place was a vivacious, confident young lady that had many boys eyeing her without her knowing.

"Admit it. You were watching her."

"Zabini, you've gone mental." Draco answered, watching Blaise warily as the latter flashed a slight teasing grin at his direction. The gray-eyed blond shook his head in wonder. "And good Merlin you're smiling. Is Voldemort Potter's lovesick puppy now?"

Blaise shrugged easily, elegantly with a grace that was born with and not taught. He was still sporting that grin. Oh is the Zabini in a good mood! "Draco Malfoy was ogling a Weasley. I think everyone now has the permission to act out of character."

"Right, and Professor Snape is going to show up for class prancing around in a pink tutu, spreading good will to all wizardkind while giving flowers to each and everyone of us." 

Blaise shivered at the mental image. Snape wasn't exactly pleasant to look at and the picture of the sour-faced Potion Master in a tutu was just revolting. He respected his Head of House more than anything, but Blaise would be one of the first to turn away at such a spectacle. "Thank you so much for making me look forward even more to Potions today, Malfoy."

"Pleasure." Draco smiled devilishly as he sipped from his goblet juice, half oblivious to the girls who watched his every move as they sighed in absolute rapture.

The grand pryer decided to use another tactic as he called on the information he had just heard that morning as he passed by a bunch of fourth years on the way to Transfiguration.

"So then, if you're not taking any interest in her—"

"Oh, so just because I was paying particular attention on her I already have feelings for her?" Draco parried, obviously wanting to end the interrogation.

Blaise grinned at this, somehow pleased at Draco's reaction. His game seemed to be going well today. The Ferret never did ferret out of conversations like this and he never went into defensive. He was right. Something was definitely up.

"Putting words in my mouth now eh?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow as his violet eyes twinkled at his sort-of best friend. "Do you have feelings for her Malfoy? Is that why you cornered her last night after dinner?"

Draco eyed him bleakly, not allowing any emotion come to being in his handsome face. Then, as if disgusted, he began to gather up his books to leave.

"It's still twenty minutes 'til Potions. A little excited aren't we?" Blaise queried, watching him closely.

"Not for Potions, Zabini. Unlike you, I happen to have other motivations for going to Potions aside from imagining our dear Head of House in a pink tutu." Draco responded nonchalantly as he pushed his books into the bag that fell just so on his side.  His gray eyes looked pointedly at him without any clear reason. "I'm excited to get away from you and your curiosity. This is the end of this discussion."

Blaise was looking thoughtfully at the other Slytherin as he said quietly, "You are acting very strange, Malfoy." His violet eyes slowly began to twinkle as his smile turned somewhat sly and evil. A plan was forming in the dark-haired Slytherin's head. "And I'll find out what your business is with Ginny Weasley."

Draco leaned toward Blaise, connecting their gazes and smirking challengingly into the other's face. It was a challenge and one Blaise wasn't backing out on. 

"I bid you luck on finding out, Blaise." Draco hissed, his smirk on without faltering before rising gracefully and making his way out of the Great Hall in his usual way: walking off without acknowledging the stare of his admirers as the girls held their breath.

When the chatter once more returned to normal in the Great Hall, Blaise returned to his Charms textbook with a sigh.

"Nice game." He muttered to himself, smiling slightly at his success.

It was a good day for playing Dig at the Ferret.

Colin Creevey wasn't stupid.

Very far from it, most assuredly.

It was true that sometimes he acted all goofy and obsessive when someone talked to him about his photos and when he had his camera strapped around his neck like a precious diamond that he treasured with his life. There had been a time when he was a pest to Harry Potter, but that had been two years ago. He'd stopped stalking and running after the Boy Who Lived after his fourth year, but no one aside from Ginny noticed. Everyone still thought him the crazy shutterbug who lived to worship the ground Harry Potter walked on.

No one can just grow out of what people thought of them, especially here at Hogwarts where you were easily defined by your house or the purity of your blood. He was never really seen as Colin Creevey, the person. It was always Colin Creevey, Harry Potter's Number One Fan (Merlin knew Harry still edged away from him sometimes) or Colin Creevey, the Muggle-born.

That was stupid, but who was he to change how people thought? He was used to it anyway and he hadn't learned to care for other's opinions. All he knew was that he wasn't stupid, probably even smarter than some of those with magical blood in them. Look at Crabbe and Goyle, for example.

Colin was undoubtedly observant. He should be if he was to be the kind of photographer he always wanted to be. He should know from which angles to shoot to get the full effect of a subject and he had somehow perfected the skill. It even became handy in looking at everything around him in general even without the intention of shooting them with his camera. With his skill, he was able to know things about certain subjects at a glance.

Speaking of subjects, Colin particularly liked observing Ginny Weasley.

He had heard somewhere that falling in love with your subject could cloud your perspective and interpretation of it, but Colin would beg to differ. For him, falling in love with his subject showed him more of his subject than anything possible. Maybe because it not only included the senses but also the heart that feels.

Yes, Colin Creevey was in love with Ginny Weasley. Had been for a year now and she had no clue.

Well, he never really did tell her so she didn't know. 

Okay, this was probably the part where Colin is stupid. He can't bring up the courage to tell her that he loved her.  

And so, now as he sat in the Gryffindor Table, watching her with no ounce of discretion, he wondered just how he was going to go about telling her. She had returned some minutes earlier from the Ravenclaw Table after talking to that gorgeous Malfoy girl (do they have veela blood? All that white blond hair…) and was now talking away about her day, as usual.

"Have you started on that essay Snape assigned us today? Merlin, talk about a slave driver! Two rolls of parchment and due first thing in the morning? Honestly, does the man have no sympathy at all?"

Ginny Weasley looked most beautiful when she was being intense. The red of her hair suddenly came alive as if fueled by her rage. Her brown eyes turned molten gold and no one could have remained oblivious of her for long. Well, at least that was the effect on him, he who watched her often. He was the only boy who really saw her like this, but he was sure that if a boy ever saw her he would fall for her too.

"I cannot fail in Potions this year, Colin! I just can't!"

Hidden underneath all that so-called shyness and discretion that she was usually associated with, there was all that fire, all that passion. Ginny Weasley was capable of a lot of things, people just didn't notice.

For one thing, she was a whiz at Charms and if she hadn't pleaded with Professor Flitwick back in third year never to reveal her grades to anyone but her parents, she would have been known for that. But Ginny wanted a low profile. She didn't want to be recognized for some reason.

Don't ask him why.

Some mysteries about Ginny Weasley were still lost in him too.

"Colin, are you all right?"

She was also very caring. She was very nice to anyone who bothered to interact with her (except for Malfoy but then again he is an exception to everything nice anyway). Animals had immediate affinity for her and she usually assisted Hagrid with them, of course with a smile on her face. Another thing that was so adorable with Ginny Weasley, she was absolutely in love with animals too.

"Colin?"

When Ginny was nervous, you would know right ahead that she was because she would suddenly take a lock of her hair and begin twisting it around her index finger. 

"Colin can you hear me?"

Then she would bite her lower lip as she thought of what to say next. Yes, her Harry Potter days were still fresh in his mind.

Adorable isn't she?

"COLIN CREEVEY!!"

Colin blinked when she yelled out his name and he was snapped out of his musings about her. He looked at her.

Her pixie face was flushed with worry and embarrassment. Her eyes were wide, filled with concern and questions. 

Just…perfect.

It was only then that he realized that the Great Hall had paused to look at them. 

"Colin are you all right?" She whispered in a voice that was easily heard anyway above the silence.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, still a little out of it. Must be the fact that she was staring so closely at him that did it.

Beautiful, radiant Ginny.

The stares dispersed and everyone carried on as if nothing happened.

Ginny sighed in relief, her whole body visibly sagging with it. She had always been pretty easy to read, people just had to pay attention.

She looked back at him with her usual concern that melted him every time.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

She continued to eye him skeptically and Colin was positive that if she ddin't stop he would melt right there, right then.

"You look out of it. What were you thinking about?"

_You. What else is there to think about?_

But of course being brilliant as he was, he didn't dare tell her that. 

"It's nothing Ginny. Forget about it." He urged her, smiling winningly at her to set her at ease.

"If you say so." Ginny still looked unconvinced.

Colin nodded as he smiled.

Maybe he was stupid after all.


	8. Plans and SetUps

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: EEEEEEH!! AN UPDATE!! I'm so proud of myself!! Okay, slight D/G interaction. Are you just gearing to kill me now? But I promise! It's coming in the next chapter!! A whole scene with the two of them together!! Yeah! Don't believe me? Oh well, that's your choice!! ^_^ Again, thanks for the reviews!! You guys are just awesome. I'm warning you now though, updates might be coming as fast as this. School is starting in a week for me and I'm starting College as well so I'm wary of the workload. We'll just see okay? I hope I get to finish this. Okay, on to the fic!

DISCLAIMER: 

Draco: How could you enjoy this part? I mean seriously! All she's saying is that she doesn't own anything except Adriana and the twins!….Oh I forgot, **smirks** it's because I'm the one talking.

Ginny: **snogs him silly**

Draco: **is in a daze after such a mind blowing kiss**

Ginny: If JK Rowling wrote this, that probably wouldn't happen. Enjoy!

Chapter VII

Plans and Set-Ups 

Draco was sitting somewhere near the Resource section of the library. He was poring through a thick book on Herbology as he held his quill in one hand over a piece of parchment, ready to take down notes at any time. His gray eyes were narrowed in concentration, a lock of blond hair falling down the side of his cheek, as his eyes flowed down page after page.

Ginny, meanwhile, was on the other side of the library by the Muggle Literature section where she was sitting on a stuffy, comfortable chair with her legs tucked neatly under her. Her long red hair fell and contrasted against the white of the chair as she propped up her head by a fist against her cheek. She was reading a Muggle book entitled "Like Water for Chocolate" and looked like she was enjoying it.

From behind a low bookcase, Rizza was watching them alternately, marveling at their differences.

"Rizza, I thought you had an essay in Transfiguration to finish?" A voice called from behind, but the female Malfoy twin ignored it.

"Why are they so far apart?" Rizza exclaimed as loud as possible inside the library. She was frowning, clearly in distress as she watched Draco and Ginny as if their lack of interaction was the end of the world.

Behind her, Adriana was watching her younger sister curiously, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Rizza's convinced that Ginny and Draco belong together."

Adriana's gaze fell to the side to the one who spoke, Julian. The boy was busy writing his own Transfiguration essay and he was almost done with only a few more inches lacking. Of course, Julian was perfectly capable of doing two things at the same time since he had been doing it since he came from the womb. While he was doing something, he always had one eye still on Rizza whom he would protect no matter what happened, house rivalries be damned.

Julian shook his head at Rizza as he dipped his quill into the ink. "I don't know where she gets her ideas. Honestly!"

Adriana giggled slightly, amused once more at the uncanny differences between the twins. She squeezed his other hand that didn't hold the quill so tensely. "Allow her her whims, Julian. She puts up with your overbearing attitude doesn't she?"

The male Malfoy twin glared at his elder sister who only giggled once more in response. He shook his head once more and rolled his eyes.

"Girls…"

"Oh why can't they see that they're so perfect for one another?" Rizza wailed, this time interrupting quite a number of students and pushing them to shush her.

As Rizza looked around in bewilderment, Adriana took it upon herself to act. She took the girl's hand and had her sit down in front of her parchment and quill.

"Work on your Transfiguration, then you can talk all you want."

Julian sneered evilly across Rizza as his twin frowned at her sparsely filled roll of parchment. She frowned at Julian as well before taking her quill in her hand.

The twins never argued with Adriana. To them, she was an all-powerful entity who saw, heard, and knew all. She was like their second mother who was always around to remind them and explain to them about things.

With a sigh, Rizza began writing slowly.

Adriana watched her over the rim of her Ancient Runes book, taking note of the time.

Julian made sure to finish his own essay as quickly as possible.

Then, in exactly ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Rizza dropped her quill and sighed loudly.

"I want to talk about it now." Rizza announced with finality.

"Oh bugger." That was Julian who grumbled of course, his gray eyes rolling in irritation as his quill worked furiously.

Adriana, since she expected this, placed her book down on the table and set it aside for the moment. She folded her hands in front of her in the table like a lawyer waiting for his charge's story and fixed her unwavering gaze at Rizza.

"What is it you want to talk about, Riz?"

"Adriana please!" Julian argued as he set down his parchment on the table. His essay was done. "Rizza has barely half of her parchment filled. She has to finish this essay first."

"And do you think she will be able to finish with her work if she has something else in her mind?" Adriana asked, looking at Julian firmly.

Julian slumped back into his seat gracefully in a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and made no more comments. For the time being.

When Adriana especially used that voice he knew he couldn't say anything. It was sometimes hard to remember that he and Rizza were two individuals and that they were twins. Julian had certain expectations of himself and he sometimes expected them of Rizza as well, which was unfair considering that they were as different as night and day.

Adriana watched Julian a little more for a while for anymore of his protests. There were none and with that she turned back to her other sibling with an amused smile. The workings of Rizza's mind were so different from her own and Julian's and it endlessly fascinated Adriana to hear of her younger sister's ideas.

"So tell us about this sudden interest on Draco's love life?"

Julian groaned when he heard the topic of conversation even if he did know where it was going to lead.

Rizza stuck her tongue out at Julian first before turning to Adriana. "I don't really know, Anna. I just thought since Draco had been so troubled lately, he needed someone to distract him from all of it."

"So you thought fixing Draco up with someone would immediately make him forget about what happened to him this past summer?" Julian went headlong into battle, falling into his position as the other side of the circle where everything needed practicality and logic. "He can't just forget what happened just like that, Rizza. He lost his FATHER. Even if he was the slimy bastard he was," He ignored the gasp from Rizza and the disapproving stare from Adriana and pressed on. "He still played a part in bringing Draco into this world."

"You didn't even let me finish yet, Juli."

Julian growled at the off-hand mention of the horrid nickname.

"I don't want him to forget Uncle Lucius. I just thought I'd like to see him smile again like he did when he was away from Hogwarts, when he was just with us."  Rizza glared at Julian who was about to open his mouth. "Shut it about Draco not being capable of smiling, you prat."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Julian retorted.

If anything, Rizza looked absolutely unconvinced. "Right."

Julian rolled his gray eyes as he always did in answer to his sister's absurdity. "Oh ye of little faith."

"I just want to see him happy, Juli!"

"Happy? You want Draco to be happy? What if he doesn't want to be happy? What if, he's happy with where is right now?"

"Do you think he's ever really been happy? Sure, he was always given what he wanted, but does that necessarily mean happiness? Material things aren't everything."  
"Rizza, do you think he would be 'happy' once he found out you are setting him up with Ginny? Ginny WEASLEY?"

Julian's condescending tone when he said Ginny's family name made Rizza's temper flare and she almost leaped forward to attack her brother. Thankfully, Adriana stepped in to stop the royal rumble.

"How dare you!" Rizza hissed as she tried to get free from Adriana's hold on her arm. Her face was the absolute picture of fury.

Adriana must have sensed that this conversation was getting much too heated for the library for she said in a firm tone, "Pack your things. We are going to continue this in another place."

The twins followed without a word, Rizza glaring at an impassive Julian all the way. They quickly left the library, practically unnoticed by the library's patrons. Adriana led them into a deserted hallway and Rizza didn't waste time nor mince words as she said in a controlled voice, "I could hurt you so much for saying what you did, Julian." 

As unreserved and frank as Rizza was most of the time, she still knew that beating up Julian would do nothing for her other than bruises and cuts. Now was not the time to brawl.

"Rotten Slytherin's crawled up your arse and now you're as bad as they are."

Julian eyed his twin coolly, strategically with a knowing gaze. He spoke cautiously when he continued, "I have nothing against Ginny personally, if you should know, Rizza. I only mean to remind you of a certain fact that seems to have eluded you. Don't forget, dear sister, that there has been an ongoing feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys for generations.

"Our side of the family has ignored it since Father cut his ties with Uncle Lucius. We have lived with only knowledge of it and we weren't encouraged to carry it on as Draco was, from the looks of it. Surely you have heard how Draco practically waged war on Ron Weasley since they came across each other and Weasley won Harry Potter over to his side?

"Let us add a bit more into this history lesson shall we? Which two houses in Hogwarts loathed each other to shreds since the beginning? Gryffindor and Slytherin of course, and which houses do Ginny and Draco belong to?"

Julian allowed the question to hang in the air as he watched Rizza take it all in with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. Adriana was still standing in the sidelines, watching them and listening to the words they traded with unveiled interest and judgment.

The whole of Hogwarts seemed to have stilled as a moment of silence filled up the void between them.

Julian's points were powerful and anyone else who listened would have agreed with him. Rizza's ideas were atrocious. A Malfoy and a Weasley? A Slytherin and a Gryfffindor? The whole of Hogwarts would be appalled and the Weasleys would lock Ginny up in a tower before you could say 'undying hate'.

A look of resignation found itself in Julian's face, an event that only happened in the presence of his family and them alone. He looked almost desperate as he looked at Rizza who was stubbornly silent. 

"Face it Rizza, it's a lost cause. He'll probably hurt you if he finds out." He's talking about Draco of course.

Rizza remained still and quiet for a few more moments, looking like a coiled snake ready to strike if anyone at least moved a muscle. She almost convinced Julian that she would stay like that when a determined fire sparked to life in her large blue eyes.

She was full of confidence when she spoke.

"Love knows no boundaries, Julian."

Julian let out a soft snort of disbelief. He smirked at her fire and he shook his head, amused.

"Not that girly fairly tale, Rizza. It's a one in a million occurrence. It hardly happens."

"And what if this is one of those?" Rizza fired back, mimicking his smirk with ease as she tossed her chin in full Malfoy arrogance. When the female Malfoy twin got back on her groove, it was almost impossible to stop, but that didn't stop the male one from trying.

Julian narrowed his eyes at her. "Foolish hopes." He put in in a terse voice. "This is a Slytherin Malfoy and a Gryffindor Weasley we're talking about."

He was almost floored literally when she practically glomped on him, disconcerted at her sudden change of current.

"Aww, but you love me don't you, Juli?" She cutely pouted at her now-glaring twin, her blue eyes large and puppy-like with her arms clamped around him like a vise. Julian winced when she began talking in that cutesy voice that always sent him over the edge. "And love knows no house, Juli and I looooooOOOoove you!!"

"Let go of me!" Julian exclaimed as he tried to pry her off, but with no success. He glared at their only witness who was not helping him get out of his predicament. "Oi! Adriana! Snap out of it! Confound it woman, get a hold of yourself!"

Sure enough, Adriana was giggling herself silly at the sight of them.

"Adriana!"

"Ju—LI!"

"Let go!"

"All right, that's quite enough," Adriana called from the sidelines just when Julian was looking red in the face. She was still trying hard not to giggle as she hesitantly tried to pry Rizza away. "Rizza, let your brother go please?"

After a few rounds of Rizza whining negative, Julian's squeaky pleas, and Adriana's patient diplomacy, Julian was released still breathing.

The usual icy glare that was for Rizza alone enhanced Julian's pale features as he looked at her. 

"I hate you," He spat at Rizza as if he meant it. He was shaking his arms to get the feeling back into them and he would have looked funny if his face didn't speak volumes of plotting murder. "I HATE you."

Rizza sighed as she nonchalantly flipped her length of long blond hair over her shoulder. "Sure Juli honey, whatever you say." She drawled in a terrible South American accent that had Adriana giggling again.   
It was no big deal. Julian told her how much he loathed her existence pretty much every time they were together ever since he learned to talk.

Glaring still, Julian turned his gaze to Adriana and said one word in a potent whisper.

"Verdict."

"Well," Adriana paused as If to think as she looked from one twin to another. Both were looking quite expectant through not identically so. Rizza was looking hopeful and Julian was sober, but you could still see the anticipation. Adriana, being the wiser and older fraction of the trio was always neutral ground and unopposed judge.

"Julian's points were very true and valid. There is just too much bad blood between Malfoys and Weasleys and Slytherins and Gryffindors. Combining the two would result to ultimate destruction. Very astute, Julian, you have given this some thought." Adriana complimented him as if they were participating in a debate competition.

"Well if it was forced down your throat since the beginning of the term then you would start to think of ways to make it stop right?" Julian answered smugly, smirking in absolute self-satisfaction at the glare that Rizza was aiming at him openly. "It's been a month, Rizza. You lost, get over it."

But before Julian could take advantage of bragging rights and throw a party, Adriana spoke again, bursting his bubble when it was swelling to its worst.

"However, I do believe and agree with Rizza on the matter that Draco does need a little sunshine in his life and Ginny's very opposite personality could just be it."

The reverse of roles was quick.

While Rizza was ready to glomp Adriana, Julian was horrified. The possibilities were probably running amuck in his mind and he was terrified at what he was seeing.

Stalking Draco and Ginny, sending anonymous love notes, sending flowers that were so grand and expensive, setting them up to meet "accidentally" in a dark corridor—

Julian's mind reeled.

Rizza was ecstatic.

"Haha! I won!" Rizza rejoiced, doing her Happy Dance.

"No!" Julian cried out, looking ready to sink to his knees and damn God for all the mysteries within His creation, which is life itself.

"But." Adriana's voice sliced through their ruckus, but they weren't paying attention. The eldest Malfoy sighed and pulled out her wand. She muttered "sonorous" under her breath and then spoke again.

"BUT!" 

Rizza stopped in mid-swing of her hips.

Julian didn't start crying (at that moment it looked very possible).

They both looked at her.

"There's a 'but'?" Again, in unison.

"But—" Adriana repeated, now without the aid of the spell that made her voice louder. She paused for full effect, making sure that both were listening.

"We are not going to do any matchmaking."

It took a full moment for that to sink in and another to kick the mood ball into the other side of the court.

Since no one was looking anyway, Julian allowed himself to pump his fist in the air in a gesture of triumph. "Yes!" 

Then Julian began to rejoice.

"WHY?" Rizza wailed, nearly kneeling before Adriana as if she was the Virgin Mary herself. She tugged at her sister's robes. "Why not?"

Julain was telling everything and everyone that he was "the great and awesome Julian" and that they should bow before his greatness.

"Because it is not our place to interfere, dear." Adriana spoke now as she looked to Rizza who was clearly disappointed. She leveled herself down so she was looking straight into Rizza's face, smiling gently. "As much as we want them to be together, we would just have to let nature take its course."

Julian was doing a "manly" jig.

"But then nothing would ever happen!" Rizza argued, still disappointed. "They have no ways of interacting with each other!"

Julian was almost splitting his face into two with his big grin.

Adriana grinned this time around. "That's where we come in then, Rizza."

Julian attempted a cartwheel.

The look of puzzlement in Rizza's face was classic. "I'm confused."

Julian succeeded.

Her sister did nothing but grin and wink. "Let's just say we are not going to manipulate Fate all right? We're just going to give it a little push and see what happens."

Julian was humming happily.

There had always been something very sly about Malfoys and it was most obvious when they had plans brewing in their minds. 

Julian was beginning to ask who "the man" was.

Adriana was no exception as her ocean green eyes twinkled with mirth.

Sighing, Adriana turned to Julian who was still reveling in his "victory".

"All right Julian, come off the ceiling. You're going to petrify your classmates."

"Snape is evil."

"Since when wasn't he?"

Ginny paused and looked at Colin, who was looking at her questioningly in turn.

"Good point."

Ginny and Colin were waiting patiently outside of one of the Gryffindors' favorite classrooms, the Potions Room. This statement is said with sarcasm of course.

Only Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws actually liked Potions. It was no lie that the Potions Master, Professor Snape, particularly favored his own house among others and held Gryffindor in the most contempt. Ginny always figured that Snape only did so since misery loves company and it was no question that Snape and his young charges were a miserable lot. They'll all be happy together, dominating the high scores in Potions and frolicking around in their dungeons all day.

She was pulled out of her musings when the door to the Potions' classroom was opened, giving exit to the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors who just finished their class. 

It would have been strange to an outsider how the two houses maintained a certain distance to one another, but Ginny was used to it and so was the rest of the school. 

Ginny watched as Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode passed by, sneering dejectedly at her before giggling to themselves, probably another Poor Weasley joke. Slytherins never talked about anything else referring to her anyway. Their gang of airhead cronies followed them closely.

Coming after them closely were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, looking as stupid as ever with or without anyone to tell them what to do. They were never seen with Malfoy now and Malfoy never did give any implication that he minded that they were not at his beck and call anymore.

A symphony of complaints and groans complimented usually by a rotten curse every now and then signaled the arrival of the Gryffindors. Almost all of them looked miffed about something, probably someone lost them points again and Professor Snape slapped them extra homework.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil headed the Gryffindor entourage as the boys complained and Parvati cooed at them like a comforting mother hen. They passed by Ginny and Colin without another glance.

Lagging behind were Lavender Brown who looked like she was trying to remember something and Neville Longbottom  who looked the worst of the lot. The duo noticed Ginny and Colin's presence and took a moment to say 'hi'. Lavender did so in her usual cheery way and Neville gave them a weak wave.

The next to come by was the Gryffindor Trio aka Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was predictably sour-faced, probably thinking of many ways to kill Snape in his sleep. Hermione was between the two boys, looking the most distressed of the three though she was still telling Ron that cursing would do him no good. Harry was alternating between third wheel and mediator and the strain was apparent in him.

"Hey Ginny, Colin." It was Harry who noticed them first, actually pausing to talk to them for a while.  Hermione and Ron followed suit.

"What are you two doing here? Going to ask for extra credit?" Of course Hermione would ask that.

"Please." Ron was looking grumpy again as he eyed his little sister and her best friend. "Whatever you're planning to do in there, don't bugger it up. Don't want to lose more points."

"What happened in there?" Colin tried to look past the Trio to see the damage in the Potions room.

"Aside from fifty points taken from Gryffindor and research for other uses of the boomslang root? Ron dropped a jar of boomslang root. Apparently, the last batch Professor Snape had." Harry explained wryly, looking at Ron who was ready to explode.

"It was not my fault!" Ron insisted hotly, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Bloody Parkinson tripped me!"

"Now that's quite enough from you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded again. She looked ready to whip out her McGonagall interpretation if Ron wouldn't keep it down. "You're getting far too loud and with all your shouting we just might get more points knocked off!" Hermione snapped, her eyes blazing.

Before Ron could start yelling at his girlfriend, Harry cut in.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Ginny sighed as she shifted with the books she had in her arms. "Snape asked me to see him after classes. Must be about my grades again."

"You're going to be all right Ginny." Colin said, always the encouraging one. Ginny smiled at him wanly.

Harry looked sympathetic. No one should ever keep company with Snape after class hours. It was far too stressing.

"Good luck then." Harry sighed as he looked at the bickering couple beside him. "Go on, Snape wouldn't want to be kept waiting. Meanwhile, I'll be making sure these two get to the library alive. We've got a long night ahead of us and Hermione would have a fit in the morning if she didn't get to finish her essay."

And with that and a goodbye, Harry pulled a pissed Ron and an indignant Hermione towards the direction of the library.

When the trio disappeared from view and Ron and Hermione's bickering couldn't be heard anymore, Ginny felt Colin's hand on her shoulder.

Colin was serious when he spoke. "Are you sure you could take him on your own?"

In all honesty, Ginny didn't think she could face Professor Snape yet, but if she knew the man enough, he wouldn't appreciate seeing Colin. It was a fact that Colin's mere presence annoyed Professor Snape. Aside from Colin's limited skill in Potions, he was known as a Potter groupie and Professor Snape hated nothing more than his sort. 

"I'll be fine Colin."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny gave him another weak smile. "I'm sure."

Colin still didn't appear to be convinced. "Honest to goodness sure?"

"Positive."

"Honestly, positively—"

"Professor Snape doesn't want to be kept waiting, Creevey. Now if you would allow, Weasley made it perfectly clear that she is capable of seeing him." A cool voice announced from behind them.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Potions' classroom, looking as immaculate as ever with his impeccable school robes and the air of authority around him. Beside him was a silent Blaise Zabini who was as intimidating even without his prefect badge on. He regarded Ginny with cool acknowledgement and completely ignored Colin's presence.

Before Ginny could even make a comment, Draco raised her an eyebrow in question.

"We don't intend on staying here all night, Weasley and I'm sure you don't either."

Ginny quickly moved out of the way as if she was struck by lightning. She didn't know what it was but for some reason, following what Malfoy said this time around didn't seem so bad.

Draco left without another glance or a word, his dark school robes swishing silently against the cold dungeon floor. Blaise followed Draco through, his mysterious violet eyes fixed intently at Ginny before turning around as if dismissing her.

Again, Ginny was snapped out of her stupor from her thoughts of Slytherin strangeness by a caustic, cutting voice from inside the Potions Classroom.

"I don't have time to wait for you to finish gawking at Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley. Come inside this minute."

Colin was immediately there to give his support. With a big, encouraging smile on his face, he gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll just be here if he tries anything funny."

Ginny couldn't help rolling her eyes when she turned her back on her long-time best friend. Colin was practically the best guy friend a girl could have, but he still had his annoying moments. Like right now. She's just going to meet with the terror Potions professor, not trysting with Draco Malfoy. (Like that'll ever happen!) He doesn't need to pull out his model of Ron 2000. She berated herself mentally about this as she walked down the center aisle towards Professor Snape's desk.

_Colin was just being nice. Stop it!_

Back to the real subject at hand, Professor Snape wasn't looking at her as he continued to frown down on the parchment he was grading. Ginny had no idea why he even stuck around when he obviously didn't like teaching at all.

"I suppose your little brain would be able to figure out why you are here this afternoon, Ms. Weasley." He didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke. Ginny wanted to hit him.

Putting all entertaining thoughts of Professor Snape's head getting flattened by a large anvil, Ginny decided to let it slide. She answered in the politest way she could, "I believe it must be something about my grades, Professor."

"I wouldn't call them grades if I were you, Ms. Weasley."

Were all Slytherins given some kind of special class where they would learn to be mean?

"They're nothing but trash."

Professor Snape must really excel in that Mean Classes when he was still studying in Hogwarts.

Ginny watched as Professor Snape graded the essay with a big red E and pushed it aside. It was only then that he looked at her straight in the eye and she felt the instinctive shiver whenever she was in his presence. 

"You should consider yourself lucky that I even bothered to see you this afternoon."

_Oh I'd be luckier to be away from you right now, believe me Professor Snape._ Ginny mused to herself but outwardly remained silent.

"Professor Flitwick had been telling everyone in the Faculty how talented you are in his class. I kept on asking myself why you won't display the same genius in my class, Gryffindor though you are."

_Professor Flitwick snitched?!_ Ginny was shocked. Didn't she ask him not to tell anyone aside from her parents? Her usual cycle of horrors was put to a stop at the sound of Professor Snape's dry and steady voice.

"I don't believe that anyone is incapable of anything. Everyone has a hidden potential, they just need to find and develop it." Those coal black eyes were still fixed on her and she wanted nothing more than to have him start checking papers again. She didn't care if he was being rude anymore. He was so creepy. Was it just her or did Professor Snape suddenly became inanimate?

"I believe you wouldn't want to fail Potions when you obviously have the ability to do better somehow. You have more than decent grades in your other subjects don't you?" Professor Snape continued. "And I expect the same if not more in my own class. I therefore require you, Ms. Weasley to have tutoring sessions."

Ginny didn't know what to say. As far as she knew, Professor Snape didn't do this all the time. Well, she never knew he actually assigned tutoring sessions! 

Dare she think that he was giving her another chance?

"I-yes, thank you, Sir." What else could she say after all?

Professor Snape didn't seem to acknowledge she said anything for he carried on as if he did not want to be interrupted. "I took the liberty of assigning your tutor since I wanted to make sure of your progress. He shall be meeting you in the library this Thursday for briefing." The dark robed Professor got up from his seat and swept towards his Potions Store Room. "You can go now, Ms. Weasley."

"Wait, Professor Snape." Ginny called. "Aren't you going to tell me who my tutor is?"

She was answered by the closing of the Potions Store Room door.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

A/N: Who's going to be Ginny's tutor? Do you have any guesses? See you next time! ^_~


	9. List of Good Points and Potions Ingredie...

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Here's the new chappie! D/G interaction here and we finally find out who Ginny's tutor is! Have fun! Review!!

Disclaimer: Colin: I don't ever get the girl!! D/G authors always deprive me!! Guess, who wrote this? It isn't JK Rowling I tell you!

Chapter Eight

Lists of Good Points and Potions Ingredients

"Why were you talking to Ginny Weasley last month?"

Draco grit his teeth and controlled the urge to grab the speaker's neck.

How many times could a question be repeated before it gets totally annoying? For Draco, it only took two times before he had the urge to kill something. That question had been bugging him for some time now and he wanted nothing more but to be left in peace.

After Blaise's annoying prying, Draco had begun questioning himself why it had to be Ginny Weasley he ended up appointing as his spy in Gryffindor and why he had to speak to her in public.

He schooled his features into his usual cool, aloof smirk as he glanced up at a face that could have just been his own if only he were younger. "What, are you going to question me as well about the company I keep, Julian?"

His eleven-year-old cousin wasn't rebuffed by the question as he stood firm before Draco as no first year had ever done before. "They might." Julian said, in reference to the rest of the Slytherins who had become extremely watchful of Draco as of late. "But I don't think it is my business what you do with your free time."

"Really now…" Draco drawled, granting Julian a look as he continued to recline against the green leather couch he had claimed long before in the Slytherin Common Room. "Then why are you asking me why I was talking to Ginny Weasley?"

"Because." Julian looked at him with the same quelled look. Draco and Julian weren't particularly close as could be seen in their distant interaction. "Anything that has to do with Rizza is my business."

Draco wondered briefly how he could have found out about the details of his conversation with the red-haired Weaslette. It was met with the possibility that his little spy had somehow told Rizza. In turn, she told her most trusted twin.

"So you do know what I'm doing. What's the point of seeking me out and asking me about it?"

The smirk on the younger Malfoy's face was secretive and Draco again had the urge to grab his cousin's neck and choke the life out of him.

"Just wanted to see if the 'Slytherin Prince'" Note that this was said with stinging sarcasm. "Is indeed undergoing evolution."

Three days later, Draco was still thinking of his strange exchange with Julian in the Slytherin Common Room.

Evolution? What was Julian talking about? Was he saying that he, Draco Malfoy, so-called Slytherin Prince was changing? It was true. Obviously he wasn't the evil, smarmy git he used to be. 

The Draco Malfoy he used to be was irreverent and cruel. Though painstakingly intelligent and more than adept with his magical skills, he had refused to be a good student and be a good example to the rest of his house. He was always the big, bad bully who both jeered at those who came across his path and charmed the ladies with his devilish reputation.

But not anymore, obviously.

Not that anyone outside of Slytherin ever saw the change.

His housemates had been very wary of him ever since he came back and he refused Crabbe and Goyle access to the compartment that he shared with his cousins and Blaise Zabini. It was as if he betrayed his house by doing away with his then faithful boulders of brawn.

He had heard of their whispering when they thought he wasn't listening. They questioned his choice of company, his withdrawal from his usual activities such as picking on the Gryffindor Trio, and his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

He wasn't the only one being talked about. His cousins were ridiculed, particularly Rizza who had ended up in Gryffindor. Julian was thought to be a pale shadow of what Draco was and they hated him for it. Adriana, meanwhile, was feared for some strange reason.

Blaise Zabini had been all but an outcast in the Slytherin House and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was from a very influential pureblood family, they would have done away with him too. The Zabini's neutrality was famed in the Wizarding World and they had despised him for it.

Draco gave them no mind and no answers. He carried on with his business and they left him alone, but were ever watchful. The other Slytherins knew they couldn't win against him. Despite the loss of his father, he still had power.

They knew that Draco and his mother had run from the Dark Lord and they were under strong protection. The power was unknown but every cunning Slytherin knew that it would be stupid to run headlong into battle without at least an idea as to what you're fighting.

Besides, Draco was also quite the duelist. 

The wind whipped at his clothes as he stared out a wide window. His classes were done for the day and there was still some time to lounge about or just do anything he wanted before dinner. The weather wasn't the best at the moment. There was a dark cloud hovering over the area and it was very probable that rain would fall any minute.

It fit his mood well for some reason.

Dark and ominous, that was him now.

His thoughts had drifted into nothingness when his eyes fell on a very familiar red head near the lakeside. It was the youngest Weasley and her focus was on the lake, or more specifically the Giant Squid.

For some reason, the squid seemed to realize that it had an audience and was evidently showing off, moving gracefully into a dance in the water.

Her red hair fell long down her back and flew with the wind in a beautiful red symphony of curls and tresses. Tangled and free, Draco was tempted to run his fingers through them.

Her hair had begun fascinating him since he actually looked at her when he made his proposal.

He should be appalled, certainly. This was Virginia Weasley he was ogling here. Okay, maybe just her hair, but that glorious, angelic mass of cherubic red hair was still attached to a Weasley. He was a Malfoy and nature called on him to hate and antagonize every Weasley he came across, particularly targeting that distinctive, brazen color of their hair.

But he liked her hair, dammit.

How it fell just so against her shoulder that night and caught the dim torchlight.

How it shined golden under the sunlight that streamed from the stained glass windows of the Great Hall. 

How it twisted and tangled against the wind like silken copper.

"Weasley."

She turned at the sound of her name Funny, he never could remember coming down into the lawn to come by the lakeside.

There was no fear in her eyes when she realized it was him who called her name. She remained sitting casually on the boulder she occupied and connected their gazes. 

Her eyes were a warm chocolatey brown, he only then realized.

Wonderful. 

Another Virginia Weasley detail to haunt every moment of his consciousness.

"Malfoy." She said his name very much like the way he did: steady and acknowledging. Her gaze didn't waver in the face of his stare and for some reason Draco was somewhat impressed.

"May I join you?" He asked out of courtesy, trying to hide the fact that he didn't know exactly what to say to her. Why did he come to the lakeside anyway? To stare at the red hair that he had fantasized looked wonderful against his green Quidditch robes or more yet the green velveteen of his bed? To drown in the richness of color in her eyes?

Madness, all this.

Since when did he fantasize? And with a Weasley nonetheless!

She was staring at him curiously as she absorbed his inquiry. She allowed him to sit near her after a moment of contemplation.

She was winding a length of her gorgeous red hair into her finger and she wasn't looking at him. Her tiny, pearly teeth bit into the plump redness of her lower lip.

_Cute._

Another mental slap.

"Did you come here to ask about Rizza?"

Again, he was thankful to her for diverting his attention from his "What I Adore About Virginia Weasley" List. Her tender, pleasant voice was added to the list.

His father was going to kill him…OR NOT!

"Yes."

"Well, if you should know Malfoy, she's awfully well-liked in Gryffindor. As unlikely as it was at first, people warm up to her easily and they have somewhat forgotten that she's a Malfoy! Even Ron is fond of her somewhat and that is saying a lot."

"I don't care for the opinions of your brother, Weasley." Draco heard himself bite out out of instinct.

She settled her chocolate eyes on him for a moment before she rolled them. Quite amusingly attractive he should add.

And that is saying a lot.

"Of course, couldn't have me mentioning my brother in your presence, Oh great and mighty Malfoy." She murmured sarcastically, her arms crossing over her chest…okay, no comments about the little Weasley's chest, Draco.

Draco's mind was reeling. Look at this:

WHAT I ADORE ABOUT VIRGINIA WEASLEY

By Draco Edward Malfoy

1) Her beautiful red hair…that happens to smell like peaches by the way

2) Her chocolate brown eyes 

3) Her sparks of fire underneath that gentle and fragile façade

4) The fact that she can stand up to a Malfoy (namely me)

5) She has a pleasant voice

6) She's the only person who could roll her eyes attractively

7) She has good-sized…ahem…

 ….more to be added soon?

"Yes Weasley, your brother is no business of mine and I don't need to hear whatever it is about him. If you want to chat about your brother, go find Granger. I bet you'd have a smashing conversation with her." Draco said, standing up from the boulder to leave. He can't stay with Virginia Weasley any longer if he could help it. Who knows up to what number that growing list of his could expand to?

Lucius may be gone, but his teachings live on…damn him.

"Yeah, thanks Ginny!" The Weasley yelled as he got farther and farther away from her and the lake. "Thanks for telling me about Rizza! You're SUCH a great help!"

8) She has the audacity to yell at me

Draco mentally slapped his forehead.

_I need help!_

The rain was pouring outside and she had a very good view of the lake from the window at the library. At the mention of the lake, Ginny's eyes narrowed.

She frowned and turned away from the window. She sat herself down on a nearby desk and frowned at her Potions textbook.

_Damn Malfoy!_ Ginny cursed as she looked heatedly at the neat rows of Potions ingredients that she had listed just the other day for easier reference. 

She didn't really know what to think of Draco Malfoy. Last month, he had been half-way decent. He was civil and he was almost pleasant. Then just a while ago he had to be a prat! He had to mouth off about Ron and he had the nerve to not thank her! 

_Malfoy was raised from a very aristocratic family right? Where in the world did all those lessons on etiquette and manners go?_ Ginny asked herself as she looked around for her tutor. _Oh yes, he is a Malfoy after all. Thank goodness he isn't my tutor!…He isn't is he?_

The same cold dread swept through her like the time when Professor Snape hadn't told her who her tutor for Potions was.

Today was to be her first Potions tutor session and she was early. She had found a somewhat isolated table so that they wouldn't be disturbed and she had neatly arranged her books and parchment. She wanted to make a good impression on whoever her tutor would be. They would be spending so much time together and Ravenclaws had this very tight policy on promptness, she heard.

Ginny felt like hitting herself when she thought it over again.

Of course she figured it would be a Ravenclaw!

Weren't they the intellectual, bookish ones supposedly? The Tutor House of Hogwarts? No offense to Ravenclaws whatsoever…

He couldn't be… 

Ginny didn't want to continue. She felt sick already.

"Nice list, Weasley." A cold voice called from behind her. "But you got some of the measurements wrong. Professor Snape was right, you do need help."

She almost jumped and with that she turned to find herself staring into the cold, violet eyes of Blaise Zabini.


	10. Denial

Malfoy Invasion

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: I UPDATED!!!! Sorry if this took so long! RL and stuff happened! Sorry!! Well, I'm not sure when the next chappie is coming out but it will because I already have an idea. ^_^ I believe this chapter isn't up to par with my usual, but I just had to get this out. I'm sorry if it sucks. Flames are welcome. Also, this is already considered AU since I decided not to edit or add anything more so that Order of the Phoenix would be accommodated. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Chapter IX

Denial

Ginny blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Blaise Zabini was still there, standing in front of her with a questioning look on his face that was only made possible by a lifted, aristocratic eyebrow.

Damn Slytherin Suaveness…

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but the most eloquent thing she could come up at the moment was the small sound of 

"Er…"

If anything, Blaise Zabini's gaze turned from questioning to weary. He sighed.

"Are all Gryffindors as gifted in speaking as you? I don't really know. Haven't really talked to one in ages."

The statement came out quite strange and Ginny didn't feel particularly insulted. She wondered why, but she couldn't find an answer.

She shifted her weight to her other foot and twirled a couple of strands of her long red hair around her finger as she looked back at the tall, violet-eyed Slytherin.

"Maybe you should talk to some of us for a while then you'd find we're not all that bad."

Blaise must have realized how strange their conversation was that he had to smirk. "Nice suggestion. Don't mind if I don't say 'thanks, I'll give it a whirl sometime'. Slytherin rep to protect."

Ginny nodded slowly. 

The clock that was over Ginny's head ticked and tocked as if nothing strange was going on.

Ginny fiddled with her hair.

Blaise looked back at her blankly.

_This is awkward…_They both thought simultaneously.

The spell was broken when Blaise cleared his throat and Ginny jumped to attention.

"So, what is it that you're having problem with, Little Weasley? Well, aside from your wrong listing of ingredients and the fact that you can't talk beyond an 'er'?"

He slipped into a seat in front of her and waited for her to sit down and answer his questions. He gazed at her through steady violet eyes and she can't help but feel slightly uneasy.

Blaise Zabini was a puzzle. He was never one to participate gamely with the Slytherin games of mockery as far as she knew. He had always been by Malfoy's side, yes, but he barely said a word when Malfoy started his tirade. No one really knew much about him. He was pretty good at melting into the background and he barely spoke a word to anyone aside from those in his house. An air of mystery always enveloped him, which was probably why he was one of the most wanted and yet unattainable boys in the seventh year.

"Well Weasley?"

Ginny blinked and sat down in front of him. 

It was as if Blaise noticed her uneasiness and he had to ask,

"What's bothering you, Weasley?" He smirked at her slightly, almost lazily. "I know for a fact that you've grown a backbone through the summer and I know you've been holding your own against Malfoy for some time now. Care to share so that I'll be able to get an answer out of you? I can't tutor you if you won't talk to me."

So he doesn't know e? Interesting… 

"It's you Zabini."

Blaise Zabini's eyebrow raised again. "Me?"

"Yes you." She said, not believing that she was really telling him this.

This was really an awkward conversation.

Blaise paused and looked at her. It took a few more moments before a new expression overtook his face. He was grinning slightly with an amused light in his deep violet eyes. He leaned back on his chair and looked at her. 

She was hit with a sense of shock when he said,

"Disappointed that it was me who became your tutor? Expecting someone else?"

"What?" Ginny asked almost dumbly, looking at him.

The dark-haired Slytherin sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an almost exasperated manner. "Malfoy. You were expecting Malfoy weren't you?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at him. Now she was struck dumb. How in the world did he find that out? 

"How did you—"

"Care to enlighten me, Little Weasley?"

"It's Ginny."

Blaise waved away her protest carelessly. "Whatever. Anyway, can you tell me how you, a Weasley and Gryffindor at that, came to be with such a Slytherin git like Malfoy?"

Actually, she thought Malfoy would be the one who would tutor her since he happened to be the best in Potions and as far as she knew, Malfoy wasn't exactly tutoring anyone. That was what she was thinking.

It took a whole five seconds for Ginny to digest what Zabini had just said to her.

Her mouth dropped open as her mind tried to think of something witty to retort to that.

"What??"

"Oh don't deny it, Weasley." Blaise began, his eyes rolling in exasperation and his back resting against the chair. He looked at her almost tiredly, wearily as he slouched gracefully (Ginny NEVER thought anyone could slouch gracefully) and continued. "You're one of the few people he actually talks to anymore and that should mean something special. Malfoy doesn't do things just because it struck his fancy for a while. So tell me, what's going on between you and the Slytherin Prince?"

Ginny's head was whirling. 

Here's a note for Ginny's Blaise Zabini file: Blaise Zabini can speak so many sentences if he tried while slouching GRACEFULLY against an old wooden chair and say something so outlandish all at the same time.

"….Excuse me?" Ginny began, finally. It was only then that she realized that she needed to breathe and breathe she did. Deeply even. Her head felt so light. It was like she was going to faint any moment and the expecting look on her Slytherin tutor's face was just making her head whirl even worse.

_He's actually serious about all this._

"Are you implying that I have something, er, special with Malfoy?" She continued weakly.

"Oh sure, if implying means pulling out a sign and dancing with it while singing at the top of your lungs what the sign said." All this was said in Blaise's deep drawl and Ginny would have laughed at the imagery if she weren't feeling so dizzy.

"Come now, Weasley. Don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult." Ginny answered, looking at Blaise bleary-eyed. 

"Yes, and I'm the Prime Minister of Japan."

"No really…" She insisted, slowly, slowly getting grasp of her sanity and her composure. It took all of her calm not to stand up and start screaming at the Slytherin Prefect that she was not involved with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Git, in the way he thought. It was the most ridiculous thing!

"Malfoy and I, we're nothing."

"What about the weekly meetings then?" Blaise prompted, not giving up.

"Draco—I mean, Malfoy's just checking up on Rizza and I'm supposed to be his spy."

Blaise's eyebrow lifted. He caught the slip. "Nothing more?"

Ginny nodded almost numbly. 

"Nothing more."

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he looked at her and Ginny almost flinched under his scrutiny. Why is it that he can make her so uncomfortable?

After a few more moments of scrutiny, Blaise's hand reached for Ginny's books and parchment and he turned his intense gaze to them.

"Potions then. What's the problem, Weasley?"

Ginny continued to stare at Blaise.

He's done?

Really?

"Weasley, I might melt. Look at something else."

"Oh! Sorry." Ginny scooted towards a bored-looking Blaise Zabini and began talking about her difficulties.

Yes, they're talking Potions now. 

Potions.

Snape's class.

Where Draco Malfoy is at the top of the class.

_Shut up about Malfoy already! _

If there was one class that Draco Malfoy found utterly useless (aside from Care of Magical Creatures) it was History of Magic. For one, it was a class that was taught by a ghost who practically doesn't care that his students are all dozing off or not paying attention. For two, he kept on talking about Goblin Rebellions and never moved into another subject matter. 

Yes, he understood that the Goblin rebellions contributed much to the subject of governing, but did he have to repeat it over and over again? Why can't he ever talk about something else?

And so Draco Malfoy found himself again in his dusty History of Magic classroom with his chin over his palm and looking straight through Professor Binns who did nothing but read monotonously from his dusty notes. 

His lazy gray eyes surveyed his classmates and practically found the same expressions on different faces. Slytherin was sharing the class with Ravenclaw and believe it or not, most of the Ravenclaws were almost falling off their desks in their sleepiness. If you prodded Terry Boot with a finger he would certainly wind up on the floor.

The Slytherins were almost the same. Most of them were looking indifferently at nothing while others were doing all sorts of things just to keep them awake. Pansy Parkinson was reading the latest copy of Teen Witch blatantly. Crabbe and Goyle were flicking paper balls at each other when the other wasn't looking. Blaise was writing something on a page of parchment that he knew had nothing to do with History of Magic. Professor Binns never took notice anyway.

Draco was about to resort to digging into his bag for something to do when he felt something hit him on the arm. His eyes narrowed when he looked up and tried to look for the source, but the only thing he saw was the piece of sky blue paper on his desk. Looking around suspiciously, he opened the note and was faced with familiar handwriting. 

**_A: _**_So suspicious, Draco? It's only me. _

A smile that was barely there came to being in Draco's face as he looked up just in time to see distinct ocean green eyes flicking from his direction. He drew out his quill and wrote down a message back.

**_D: _**_No one writes me love letters during lessons, Adriana._

He reached forward to his left side and tossed the piece of paper across the aisle to his cousin's desk and slid back into his seat. It wasn't long before another piece of paper appeared by his arm. And when I say appeared, I meant appeared as in "poof".

**_A:_**_ Are you a wizard or not? Use your wand. Tap the paper three times and say my name. _It was written on the paper.

Draco looked up in puzzlement at Adriana to have her nod at him, barely registering the fact that Professor Binns had just flipped a page of his notes and had caused Padma Patil who was in front to sneeze from the dust. He turned to look at his piece of paper and drew out his wand.

Blaise was looking at him curiously from the side as well and Draco ignored him.

He tapped the paper three times and whispered his cousin's name. It disappeared in a blink.

Adriana sighed up ahead and waved the paper to Draco's direction.

Draco smirked and nodded.

Adrianna rolled her eyes and lazily tapped the paper. 

Draco quickly wrote down a response when the paper returned to him.

**D:** Interesting paper you got here. Where'd you get it? 

**_A:_**_ Lassie's._

**_D:_**_ Lassie's? _Draco raised an eyebrow at the response. _The girly shop?_

**A:** Yes, the girly shop. They sell all sorts of interesting things. This is magical note-sharing paper. Teachers wouldn't be able to catch it if you're discreet enough. Ingenious. I don't think Binns could see this though. 

**_D:_**_ I doubt it. He's barely aware of anything. I think he'd even notice if a herd of hippogryffs came in here and trampled us all to death._

**_A:_**_ Got over the hippogryff incident, have you?_

**_D:_**_ Bugger off, you._

**_A:_**_ Smile, Drake._

**_D:_**_ Smirking works better for me, thank you very much._

**_A:_**_ Ah…ever the Slytherin aren't you, cousin of mine?_

**_B:_**_ I'm bored. Talk to me._

Draco frowned at Blaise who had managed to intercept the paper from his grasp and had written on it himself. 

**D:** What if I don't want to? 

**A:** Hello, Blaise.

**_B: _**_Hello, Adriana. Don't you have pity at all, Draco Malfoy? I'm bored here. Talk to me._

**D: **How rude. You're interrupting a conversation.

**_A: _**_It's fine with me, Blaise. Welcome to the conversation. ^_^_

**_B: _**_At least one Malfoy is nice to me. _

**_D: _**_Up yours, Zabini._

**_B: _**_Is that any way to talk in the presence of a lady, Malfoy?_

**D: **She's hardly a lady, Zabini. She's a Malfoy and my cousin.

**_A: _**_Flattering perception, Drake. Really._

**D:** Thank you, Adriana.

**_B:_**_ You do know your thank you's, Malfoy. I'm impressed. What were you talking about?_

**_A:_**_ Nothing much. I'm just introducing this "girly" magical note-sharing paper to Draco. _

**_D:_**_ She bought it at Lassie's._

**_B:_**_ Oh…the horrendously pink place where giggly girls are always are? Adriana, I didn't know you liked going to places like that. You don't look like the type._

**_A:_**_ I assure you, gentlemen, I am not giggly and Lassie's is a good store._

**_D:_**_ If you like to be horrendously pink and giggly._

**_B:_**_ Nice, Draco._

**_A:_**_ Remind me to bring you two arses there one of these days._

**_D:_**_ See what I told you, Blaise? She isn't a lady. Such appalling language…_

**_A:_**_ From the master himself._

**_B:_**_ I can see where you're getting it, Adriana. Hanging out with this git will surely teach you some things. Just don't start gelling your hair back into your head and make it look like a cow gave you a bath with its tongue._

Draco glared once more as he heard Adriana snickering and quickly snatched the parchment up when she spelled it back to him. His frown became even more ominous as he read what Blaise had written and what Adriana said in response.

**_A:_**_ Oh believe me, I'm doing quite fine with staying away from cows for my hair. I get my shampoo at Lassie's too._

He wracked his head for something to write when he remembered something from a barely registered Muggle Studies' class.

**_D:_**_ Isn't Lassie the name of a dog from a Muggle book?_

**_B:_**_ What are you trying to insinuate, Malfoy?_

**_A:_**_ I'll try not to draw any conclusions, Draco._

**_D:_**_ What? I am not saying anything…._

**_B:_**_ And silence means loads._

**_A:_**_ I understand, Draco. You think I look like a dog._

**_D:_**_ I wasn't saying anything…_

**_B:_**_ Draco had always had a way with words. Or even silence for that matter._

**_D:_**_ Shut up, Zabini._

**_A:_**_ Boys, boys. Let's not make such a fuss. I'm fine and I do not look like a dog, Draco Edward Malfoy._

**_B:_**_ Drawing out the middle name. Methinks she's mad, Malfoy._

**_D:_**_ Didn't your mother ever tell you that butting into other people's conversations is rude, Blaise Uriel Zabini?_

**_A:_**_ Uriel?_

**_B:_**_ Yes, terribly angelic isn't it?_

**_D:_**_ It suits you. *snicker*_

**_A:_**_ I think it's lovely. ^_^_

**_D:_**_ Would the two of you stop flirting? It's making me nauseous._

**_B:_**_ You're just jealous, Draco. Admit it._

**_D:_**_ I am not jealous, Zabini. I only regard my cousin as such and nothing more. And why would I be jealous?_

**_A:_**_ Very sad, Draco. You can't be open with your affections for the one you love._

Draco's eyebrow almost reached his hairline at what his cousin just wrote.

Disturbed, Draco turned to look at Blaise who answered him with a frightening toothy grin and to Adriana who was trying to look innocent as she smiled back. 

**_D:_**_ What in bleeding hells are you two talking about? What is this? An extended version of Dig at the Ferret?_

**_A:_**_ Ferret?_

**_B:_**_ I'll explain later, luv._

**_D:_**_ WELL???_

Draco tapped his wand on the parchment a bit more heatedly than what was necessary and it disappeared with an equally loud 'poof' that caused Terry Boot to yell in surprise and fall off from his chair. There was a loud crash on the floor and the class would have started laughing if only most of them had seen it. They were far into their own worlds to barely notice. All they did was crane their heads to see what happened or else look around disorientedly.

Binns droned on.

The piece of parchment reappeared.

**_A:_**_ Why Ginny Weasley of course!_

**_D:_**_ Ginny Weasley? What does that girl have to do with me?_

**_B:_**_ You bloody like her don't you?_

"What?!" He gasped in a tight whisper as he looked at what Blaise wrote and read it a few more times. "What in the—"

**_D:_**_ What gave you the idea that I liked her? Blaise, you prat. You've been telling your nonsense to my cousin?!_

**_A:_**_ We just meshed our ideas together and came up with this. Don't be upset, Draco. We were just wondering…_

**_B:_**_ You've been meeting with her all the time and besides, there hasn't been a girl in your life since you told Pug Princess Pansy to stay away. I even asked Ginny Weasley herself if there was anything going on between the two of you._

**_D:_**_ YOU WHAT???_

**_B:_**_ You read right, Malfoy._

**_A:_**_ We just wanted to know, Draco and surely you wouldn't tell us. _

Thankfully, the bell had rung by then and everyone got busy trying to leave the room. Draco crumpled up the piece of parchment and made his way swiftly towards the classroom doors. He didn't stop even when he heard rushing footsteps and he didn't need to turn to know who it was. A hand caught at his sleeve and it was only then that he stopped.

"Draco, we're sorry." It was Adriana of course. Behind her stood Blaise, quiet and serious as ever.

His gray eyes settled on Adriana, no expression crossing his features. He lifted the piece of parchment to be seen by Adriana and he brought out his wand. 

"Incendio." He cast the spell and the paper burst into flame.

He stared hard at her, not saying a word before a dark hiss came out of his lips.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again."

"Mr. Malfoy!" 

Draco barely turned to acknowledge Professor McGonagall who just appeared so suddenly and deducted five points from Slytherin and slapped him with detention with her for the following night for using unnecessary magic in the hallways.

Draco's steel eyes narrowed before he whirled around and headed for the dungeons.

He had always known History of Magic was a class that he never needed.

Did you know that Draco Malfoy wouldn't have his hair slicked back anymore for Prisoner of Azkaban? AWWWW!!!


	11. Mood Swinging Gryffindors and Scheming, ...

Malfoy Invasion

by Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Here's the next chapter. ^_^ In answer to one reviewer, I'd like to inform everyone that Blaise and Adriana would NOT be ending up together. Adriana's pairing would be hinted near the end of the story (and that would take some time to be churned out) and as for Blaise, I'm still thinking if he will be paired up with the one I thought of before. Any suggestions on who Blaise should be paired up with? I'm a bit reluctant though…I just LOVE my version of Blaise!! He's such a hottie!! 

More of the twins and Colin in this chapter along with another new and original character, Cimber. He's mine and mine alone! Along with Felicia Nott and her three cronies…

DISCLAIMER: Blaise: If Cassandra can have me as her own, she will. But as it is, I am not and so are *pulls out a long roll of parchment* Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Luna Lovegood, Spike and Oz from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing, Eriol Hiiragizawa from Card Captor Sakura, The Three Starlights from Sailor Moon Stars, Yuki, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Hatori, and Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, Tokiya Mikagami from Rekka no Honou, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Chiriko from Fushigi Yuugi, Ken Zhu of F4, Hyde of L'arc~en~ciel, GACKT…   

Chapter X

Mood Swinging Gryffindors and Scheming, Ranting Slytherins

"Wingardiu—m Levio—sa!" 

Gray eyes didn't look impressed as the cry was pretty much muffled in the buzzing practice room.

"I tell you, you're saying the spell wrong, Larizza."

Rizza frowned at Julian who was looking at her with the usual boredom in his features as she gripped her wand with frustration as it hovered over her immobile feather. She looked ready to tear her long hair off as she pouted at the feather then back at her brother who of course was able to do it after only a few tries.

She sniffed and refused to acknowledge what Julian was saying. She tossed her head and crossed her arms over her chest, ever the prideful Gryffindor.

"Listen to you, Juli. Acting like you know everything." She frowned at him, her face looking nothing but sulky. "So what else is new?"

There were study rooms in Hogwarts that were especially for spell casting and right now, the twins had decided to do some studying for Charms. The Malfoy twins still preferred to spend a lot of time together despite the fact that both had friends in their respective Houses. Rizza and Julian were awfully close even if they did seem to be annoying each other in turn most of the time and were most comfortable when they were in each other's company.

Julian smirked. "And you're still your sulking self. So what else is new?" He shot back and before Rizza could respond, a cool voice commented from behind him, slicing through the buzzing of the First Years who occupied the room at that particular time.

"Aww, is the Gryff going to cry because she can't cast a widdle spell?"

Silence fell and all eyes fell on the confrontation that was about to happen.

Obviously, it was a Slytherin. A girl with dark hair and sharp, ice-cold blue eyes and an impressive Slytherin smirk. And of course she had to have three other snakes by her side.

Slytherins always travel in packs.

Rizza knew her of course. She was Felicia Nott, one of the prominent Slytherin first years. Rizza hated her at first sight and knew that the feeling was mutual. It was bound to happen anyway, her having a Slytherin enemy. She was a Gryffindor after all.

And she was a Malfoy as well, as she sometimes tended to forget nowadays when she was with her friends in her House. So she was a bit surprised when Julian turned around and looked at his Housemate with a quite menace in his hooded gray eyes before she could even speak for herself.

"Sod off, Nott." Julain spared the three other Slytherins, two burly looking boys and a prissy girl, by Felicia's side a quick glance. "And take your cronies and the Priss Princess with you." 

He murmured in a soft, almost seemingly harmless tone, but knowing Julian, it was a cloaked warning and one he was not afraid to back up with blows if needed. Even if Felicia was a Housemate and granddaughter of one of the more known accused Death Eaters and was a girl on top of everything. 

"If you know what's good for you…" Julian stood his ground before her, looking imposing without even threatening hexes or curses. 

Felicia looked particularly livid. She had been in pretty good terms with Julian Malfoy before that moment. Her father had warned her about crossing the Malfoys, but as they stood at the moment, she doubted whether she should be scared. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Prince no longer and his treacherous mother was hiding away somewhere under some kind of powerful protection. Lucius Malfoy was dead and everyone knew he was the Malfoy to fear.

"Gearing to be a House Traitor now are you, Malfoy?" Felicia asked in a mocking tone characteristic of Slytherins. 

 The three Slytherins by her side appropriately snickered in response. Gone were their stony indignant expressions of moments ago.

Julian narrowed his eyes at her, practically shielding his twin sister from view. He smiled at her tightly, almost icily, mocking her and goading her at the same time.

"I'm only looking out for my own special interests, Nott." He responded, an eyebrow lifting as he easily shifted into a question. "Isn't that a Slytherin trait? My interests lie in keeping my sister away from you slimy prats."

The cold smile returned as he finished his little speech, him stepping one step closer to the frowning Felicia. "No one makes fun of my sister but me, Nott. Anyone else who dares to call her names or picks on her I will drive to the ground with no hesitation or fear. You better best remember that."

As Julian was all going into White Knight mode, Rizza was behind him, rolling her eyes and insisting to herself that she could very well take care of herself. She was about to go on ahead and give the two standing off Slytherins a piece of her mind when a firm hand settled into her shoulder. 

"Easy now. This is not your battle, Malfoy."

She turned around to tell off the one who held her back when she found herself assaulted by bewitching, familiar violet eyes. She stiffened immediately at the sight of them.

_Blaise? _

Her heart beat a bit faster. She felt her face heating up. She couldn't believe it. 

Blaise Zabini was _touching _her shoulder!

She could die happily now!

But then the eyes blinked at her and looked at her in puzzlement. Then she realized something.

Blaise is not only a few inches taller than I am… 

"I don't want Metallus to melt, Rizza. Snap out of it." Julian's curt voice brought her out of her own world of thoughts. Her head turned back to Julian's expression to find her twin staring at her with his eyebrow raised. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at her as if she had gone insane and was dancing in front of him in a pink tutu.

"He's almost the only person in our year that I could stand. Don't make him disappear."

"I'm not as fragile as you think, Malfoy. Really." A calm, amused voice sounded from behind her and it was only then that she actually saw who it was that held her back.

He was only a bit taller than her with pale skin and jet black hair that was cut a bit longish and a bit messily in front which suited him fine. His bangs, when pulled away revealed said violet eyes, which were at the moment looking quite calm with a hint of a laughing glint somewhere. He was slender, but not lanky. In fact, an air of quite confidence seemed to radiate right out from him. 

But she couldn't take her eyes away from his. They were violet and the only known pureblood family with violet eyes was the Zabini family.

"Violet eyes." Rizza murmured, looking at him and trying to understand. "But you're not a Zabini…how?"

Those violet eyes sparkled a bit as he smiled and answered her question. "My mother is a Zabini."

"You're Blaise's cousin then?" 

The boy Julian formally called Metallus nodded. "Yes, Cimber Metallus. A privilege to meet you at last."

Rizza all but nodded at him, still a bit surprised at the effect of those familiar violet eyes. Was she so hopelessly in love with Blaise Zabini that this was what she was resorted to? A pile of dizzied mush when she so much as saw someone that resembled a part of him?

"Rizza Malfoy. Blaise never told me he had a cousin."

"It never popped into the conversation I guess." The boy now known as Cimber answered with an easy shrug. Seeming to have no great worries this one. "You usually had to ask before Blaise ever says anything."

Rizza nodded again, making Julian smirk in amusement at her behavior.

"Well, Rizza. Felicia Nott and her three tag-alongs are gone. Won't have to worry about them for a while."

Julian's statement promptly snapped her out of her daze and she rounded on her twin, a frown on her small face. "I could've taken her, Julian. You didn't have to step in." She told him firmly.

Julian looked at her and was able to look a bit surprised while blinking cluelessly, obviously having forgotten about his sister being able to defend herself. Which was all an act, really. In all honesty, Julian had stepped in because knowing Rizza, her confrontation with Felicia would have taken more than words. Blood would have been spilt certainly. His twin didn't have the cool head that was required when dealing with slimy Slytherins like Felicia Nott and he didn't want his sister to get hurt.

Not that he was going to tell her that.

"Fine, whatever." was his only response, along with a bored, unconcerned expression.

"So," Cimber began, having a go at starting a conversation just when the topic closed and people around them had forgotten that something had just happened. "Your birthday is in two weeks, any plans?"

And so the ball of conversation started rolling from there.

Okay, so what is the significance of this little peek into the Malfoy twins' business aside from the introduction of a new character, Blaise's cousin Cimber Metallus? 

Well, this is where the plan of setting up Draco and Ginny takes off. 

Finally.

"Could you tell me again what just happened?"

Colin snapped out of his glazed stupor immediately and delivered a running commentary of what happened just five minutes before the bell rang. Ginny was still looking shocked about what happened.

"You were nodding off in the middle of McGonagall's lecture about the importance of staying in control of one's mind when transfiguring an animal to an object. Ten minutes later and just five minutes before the bell rang there was a resounding 'thump' that made everyone look your way. Unfortunately, that 'thump' sound came from you and up front McGonagall's lips came together in this impossibly severe line. Then she called you by your family name for about five times and it took me nudging you awake with my wand so that you would—"

"Okay, that's enough, Colin. I remember now. Thank you. Goodness, I thought I had a concussion." Ginny murmured as she rubbed the side of her head where she had hit it on the upside of her desk. She was looking a bit put out and certainly frustrated about something. "Oh why did I stay up late to read that book again?"

"Erm, you needed it for Potions?" Colin tried to be helpful, he really did. It was the least he could do, as he was most probably fated to be nothing more than Ginny's friend. Some Gryffindor he was…

But his reminder only seemed to make Ginny look worse. She made a cute noise of exasperation in her throat as she stamped down the busy hallway towards the direction of the Dungeons for their Potions double period.

"I hate it! Why is my life so awful?! First, I find I'm low in Potions and I have strange Zabini as my tutor. Then now this happens! I HAVE FRICKIN' DETENTION TONIGHT WITH MCGONAGALL!" She declared in a high voice that could have been a squeal if she wasn't so distressed. She definitely looked like she wanted to tear all her gorgeous red hair out.

And of course Colin didn't want her to do that. It was her best attribute. It was so shiny, so soft, smelled so sweetly of cinnamon… He was quick to remind her that the world was still beautiful despite her bad day.

Colin smiled at her, hoping that he would be able to convince her as he fell in step with her. "It's not that bad, Gin—" But he was interrupted when a low, dangerous voice echoed through the hall.

"Get out of my way." At the sound of the terse voice, the crowd parted and Draco Malfoy came storming through the hallway. His robes billowed ominously behind him in perfect Evil Nemesis fashion with a matching stormy expression on his face as he passed through. People made way for him not because he commanded it, but because of the dangerous expression on his face that made him look like he could kill somebody. 

Draco Malfoy may have toned down some, but he certainly could still conjure the old fear that people had of him when he had that angry look on.

He had just passed by Ginny and Colin when Ginny began to comment.

"What's up his arse?" She asked particularly no one just as the moody Slytherin stalked towards a bunch of First Year Hufflepuffs who immediately dispersed at the sight of him. 

Her own rage seemed to have been forgotten as if Malfoy left with it. She looked thoughtfully down the path that the Slytherin took with a curious expression on her face. 

"Ginny, as I was saying—"

"Could it be something about Ron and Harry again? Well it couldn't be…they haven't even faced off since last year…"

"Ginny I think you should forget about Mal—"

Ginny looked up at Colin with the curious expression still intact. He thought she looked particularly endearing. "What do you think had Malfoy in a rage?"

"I don't know Ginny and frankly, I don't care." Colin quipped, a bit annoyed that Ginny had suddenly forgotten everything just because Malfoy was in a foul mood. Since when did that happen? She usually just made a rash comment and continued on ranting.

Ginny had really changed ever since he had met the Malfoy twins.

They were nearing the dungeons when who would burst out but Rizza Malfoy and as expected, she lunged toward Ginny when she saw her. 

"Ginny! Hello!" Rizza called, rushing toward Ginny as if the world was going to end and the apocalypse was right behind her. Her golden blond hair flew then settled just as she had her arms around Ginny's waist.

Colin watched as Ginny managed to regain her footing when Rizza glomped her. 

He had seen the spectacle so many times but he couldn't get himself to believe it. It was just so strange. Just imagine, a Malfoy willingly hugging a Weasley. 

Ginny was smiling when Rizza finally looked up at her with a big, adoring smile. She pushed away some strands of golden blond hair from her little friend's face as Rizza looked at her as if she was the world.

Ginny is so beautiful… 

"What's got you so excited Rizza?"

"I just realized it this morning Ginny, but it's my birthday in two weeks! Can you believe it? I'm getting one year older!"

"That's wonderful! So what do you want?"

"You're giving me a gift?"

"Well, sure. It's your birthday isn't it?"

"I want hair just like yours! All so red and so shiny!"

"Hm…. I don't know…I don't think Dra—Malfoy would like it."

"Who cares what Drake thinks? It's my hair and Adriana will find it amusing! Please Ginny!"

"I believe Ginny's hair is natural, Rizza. You can't find a vibrant red like that anywhere else. And we're going to be late for Herbology if you don't hurry up."

Then there came the male Malfoy twin. He almost always seemed to be anywhere little Rizza was. Colin found it unsettling to be in his presence. Those sharp gray eyes didn't miss anything and he was sure they noticed more things than anyone else could speak of.

Colin shivered when those sharp gray eyes happened to glance at him.

It was just creepy.

It was like Draco Malfoy was looking straight through him.

And he didn't like Draco Malfoy at all.

"Hello Julian."

"Hullo."

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Cimber Metallus, Ms. Weasley."

"Oh! Blaise's elusive cousin! He keeps telling me all about you."

"He does, does he?" 

"Oh yes."

"Why do I feel so afraid by your admission?"

"Come now Rizza, we're going to be late and I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't like it if Ginny and Mr. Creevey there would end up late."

"Oh, hi Colin! I didn't see you there."

The only response he got from the twins' Slytherin friend was a surveying glance with his hooded violet eyes. Yes, this was Blaise Zabini's cousin all right.

Colin smiled in response to Julian's astute observation, a tight one but a smile nonetheless and tugged at Ginny's arm towards the dungeons. 

"We'll see you then. Come now, Ginny."

"Bye Ginny!"

"Rizza, don't yell."

"Come on you two."

"Bye Julian, Rizza! It was nice meeting you, Cimber."

As they hurried down to the Dungeons, it was Colin's turn to be in a foul mood. He didn't know why, he didn't know when it began, but he felt very annoyed suddenly.

Maybe it was because of the Slytherin aura in the air.

Cowardly Gryffindor he may be, but he didn't like Slytherins just like the most of them.

"Oooh Ginny! I only realized just this morning that I was to get older in two weeks time! I can't scarcely beliiiiiieve it! Oh Ginny! Could I have your hair for my birthday, oh pretty please with sugar and chocolate and cherries on top????"

"Keep on doing that Malfoy and you'd clear the Common Room."

"Oh Cimber you have such beauuuuutiful eyes! Could I be your GIRLFRIEND????"

"She did not say that, Julian."

"You just weren't paying attention, Metallus."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

Julian flopped down on one of the green couches in front of the fire in the Slytherin Common Room with a disgruntled look on his face. He leaned back and stared daggers at the ceiling, grumbling almost incoherently about his sister's demented matchmaking plan. Beside him, Cimber was sitting sideways with his knees drawn up to support the black journal that he was writing on. His shoes were on the floor. Professor Snape did not like the couches getting messy and he promised grave retribution to whoever refused to heed his warnings. 

"Oh yes, I shouldn't be saying that." Julian commented after a while in a leveled tone of voice as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You have your eyes on Reed. Yes, I shouldn't have said anything…"

His answer was a pillow to the face and when Julian emerged from behind the pillow to aim a smirk at his friend, all he got in response was a cool glare that could have people thinking twice.

"Keep your comments to yourself if you know what's good for you, Malfoy." Cimber stated, his eyes back to his journal. His quill scribbled quickly over the fresh paper. He must be writing about Julian's comment and how unpleasant it was, to put it so delicately.

Silence reigned between them for a while before the Slytherin Malfoy twin began talking again, his tone thick with loathing for his sister.

"Count on Rizza to make the most ridiculous of schemes up and the ugliest thing about it is that she's convinced your cousin and Adriana to work with her. Really, why can't she just leave it alone and let things go as they should? Annoying little snit, why can't she just mind her own business?"

"She's a Gryffindor, what do you expect?" Cimber murmured quietly, meaning no offense to Rizza's protective brother.

Julian leveled a calm look to Cimber who wasn't looking at him. "And a Malfoy. She'll do anything to get what she wants."

Cimber smiled a bit. He nestled his quill against the pages of his journal and closed it to look at Julian. "Right you are."

"D'you think her plan would work?" Julian asked Cimber. 

The other boy shrugged. "It would if the Fates will it. Remember, you're also a vital part of the plan so the success of it would also lie on you in some respects. Do you want it to work?"

Their conversation was spoken in almost indiscernible words for those who might just be listening. The Slytherin Common Room was not a safe place for speaking of their plans.

Julian sighed, sinking deeper into the couch. His arms were still crossed over his chest as his eyes fixed on the table in front of him. There was a bowl of apples on top of the table.

"I don't know."

"But you'd go through with it?" Cimber asked with a small smirk.

Julian sighed again. "Do I have a choice?"

"I guess you don't."

"Right you are."

Then as if on cue, the door to the boys' dorms swung open and a frowning Draco Malfoy strode out into the Common Room towards the exit of Slytherin House.

"Hey Drake, where are you going?" Julian asked just as his cousin passed by the couch that he and Cimber were occupying.

He was the only person in the history of Slytherin to ever address a pissed-looking Draco Malfoy that was not either stupid or Harry Potter.

Well, in Slytherin "stupid" and "Harry Potter" were almost the same actually…

"None of your business." The seventh year Slytherin answered in a clipped tone, not stopping or turning to look back to acknowledge his cousin. He was almost at the exit.

"Well wherever you're going, don't forget to get me my gift." Julian called to his cousin in a cool, flippant tone. "My birthday is in two weeks you know." 

No response, just the closing of the exit to the sound of a magically reconstructing stonewall.

Silence again.

Cimber raised Julian an eyebrow. "Desperate, very desperate."

Julian aimed a glare at Cimber. "You try it if you're so smart."

"Lame!" Cimber declared, standing up and heading for the first year boys' dorms. His journal was tucked under his arm before yawning.

"As if you could do better, Metallus." Julian followed close behind.

And their bickering carried on until much later that night and was only put to an end when their dormmates threatened calling for Prefect Zabini specifically, which caused Cimber to frown and Julian to grin smugly before both retreated to their beds for the night.   

Okay, quite boring yes. It was some kind of transitional chapter. Anyway, next chapter will be much more entertaining because we have Ginny and Draco back. I guess you already know why they're going to cross paths again on the next chapter e? No? Read back on these last two chapters and then you'd understand. ^_^ 

Until next time! ^_^


End file.
